You Think You Know
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: But you have no idea! People tend to pass judgment on others without knowing them properly. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia will find out what it means to never judge a book by it's cover. AU IchixRuki Romance, Humor and all that jazz! R&R please!
1. What We're All About

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really hate doing this all the time, so this goes for all upcoming chapters: I don NOT own Bleach!

* * *

** Pilot Chapter**

Chapter 1- What we're all about/ Rukia's Predicament

* * *

As everyone is fully aware of, every high school has one of them. You know, the group of friends that everyone wished they had-the group of girls that walked as if they owned the place and talked with the utmost authority. And the group of guys that were the best at almost every sport and had all the girls drooling over them. 

Yeah, you know the type. However, there was a certain something very different about this particular group.

They had brains.

As the spacious halls of the private institute of Karakura High School started filling up with the usual morning chatter, the masses parted as the very representation of one of these groups came walking through, laughing and talking above all the others. The guys.

_(Insert here background music from The Replacements)_

These guys have been best friends since they were 10 years old. They all met in a small, private kendo doujo were their parents put them so they could socialize and hopefully release all the pent up anger and excess energy. And it worked, well, at least the socializing part. They became best friends at first spar.

Abarai Renji is the restless, redhead, impulsive one. He's sort of the ring leader of the group, though nobody really talks to him besides his friends. Nobody even dares to talk _about_ him, since he always seems angry. The few times people have seen him smile are either when he's stuffing his face or when he's beating someone up.

Ikkaku Madarame is a bald headed teen who does not like to be referred as bald. Rumor has it that he ran after a kid for about a week because of that reference, and when he finally caught the kid, he killed him. Of course, it was just a silly rumor…

Arisagua Yumichika is the very appearance-driven one of the group. When younger, his friends actually thought he was a flaming homosexual, but once they hit high school, he started getting more girls than any of them. Ikkaku and his father work together as engineers in a company, so they know each other from birth, practically.

Hisagi Shuuhei is a tattooed faced, ruthless joker. Always pranking and making jokes, his ass has been in the verge of being handed to him several times, but his friends are always on time…to beat him up afterwards.

Izuru Kira is the shy one. Very reserved and to himself, never really speaks unless it's necessary. He always has a smile on his face and tends to stay behind when it comes to fights or discussions.

Ishida Uryuu is the cool guy. Adjusting his forever-slipping glasses, his face is always poker straight and cold, something his friends always crack on him for. Out of all the guys, he's the only one in a steady relationship…with a cheerleader. Yeah, the guys jaws dropped too.

And last but not least, Yasutora Chad. He is the tallest one of them all. If it weren't for Chad, most of the guys (namely Renji, Ikkaku and Shuuhei), would've been in some serious trouble. His incredible strength and his imposing presence have helped them out of very tight spots.

The guys always stick together and always seem to be planning get-togethers and parties, but none of it would really work out (that includes their popularity) if it weren't for the girls

_(Insert Lumidee's "Uh-oh")_

These girls have no reservations as to who they are and the things they do or say. Like the boys, they met when they were 10 on a ballet studio above the kendo doujo. Eventually, after becoming friends with the guys, they ditched ballet and joined the doujo.

Matsumoto Rangiku is a beautiful, strawberry-blonde haired girl. Witty and quick-tongued, she causes many boys (and several girls) to droll over her steps. Why? Because of the pair of, very natural, 'physical assets' the Lord provided her. She's captain of the cheerleading squad and the main reason people in the high school love sports.

Arisawa Tatsuki is definitely a guys girl. She eats, drinks and burps like a guy. Fights like guy and sometimes even spits like a guy. She definitely doesn't look like a guy though. Her style might be slightly tomboyish, with her short raven hair, but her womanly figure still shows.

Inoue Orihime has to be the second best reason as to why people love sports in this school. Body like a Greek goddess and hair like an orange sunset, Orihime caused many men pleasure they day she decided to jump around in the cheerleaders skimpy uniform and wave around her pom-poms, her 'assets' jumping along with her. She also caused many men grief the day she decided to say 'yes' to Ishida Uryuu.

Kuchiki Momo is the only girl that's in the group but isn't in the same grade, being a year younger. The reason she's in the group at all is because of her older sister. Sweet smile, innocent eyes, and gracious matters, Momo is the epitome of how a young lady is supposed to act.

This leaves us with the girl that started everything. The girl that has the whole school down on their knees, begging for her mercy.

Kuchiki Rukia

The Karakura High School Queen Bee. A title rightfully earned since her freshman year when she smacked a senior girl across the face for disrespecting her. Rukia may not have the physical attributes her friends have, but her mysterious air and her confident attitude attract everyone to her. Then there are those eyes.

Deep violet orbs that have more personality than an Alannis Morissete song. More fire than Jimmy Hendrix himself. One of her glares actually caused several girls to cry and whimper in fear at a classroom meeting. Her walk is confident and her speech is clear and sharp, causing everyone to bend to her will. Her left eyebrow is forever cocked up and sarcasm seeps from her mouth like air.

Of course, some people call her an arrogant bitch…They may be right…who cares.

So all these kids came together when 10-year-old Rukia left her ballet class on the second floor to go to her locker, and was distracted by the voices coming from one of the classrooms. Peeking an eye through the open door, and she found the most intriguing thing she had ever seen.

Swords.

Straightening up and taking a deep breath, she walked into the classroom and went up to a 10-year-old Renji, who was massaging his feet distractedly

"Can girls fight too?"-she asked, her eyebrow rose.

Renji frowned. He was about to laugh when he caught the girl eyes glaring at him in the most horrific way, daring him to even chuckle. He gulped nervously

"Uh…yeah, I suppose"-

The girl smiled and darted out of the room, returning minutes later with three other girls. Momo, being Momo, stayed in the ballet class.

And the rest, as they say, is history. They've been together through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad.

Rukia sat on her usual desk in the middle of the classroom, pondering all these things. Yes, her and her friends have been together for many years, and they knew each other front and back, so why was it that they couldn't help Rukia get a serious relationship. All the guys she's dated were either jerks or preppy rich kids her parents hooked her up with.

Rangiku would always say she needed to loosen up more. Orihime would advise her to cook for them, though she wasn't one to give cooking advises. Tatsuki would give her the best advice, which was 'always be yourself'. Unfortunately "herself", intimidated guys a little too much.

Rukia let out a frustrated breath, the strand of dark hair moving slightly away from her eyes. It wasn't like she was in dire need of a boyfriend, but her instability with the opposite sex was really bothering her.

Little did she know that, in a few minutes, her whole world would tilt to the side as a new student was standing in front of the classroom door, waiting to be introduced to what was going to be the most interesting year that school has ever witnessed.

* * *

So, as the title says, this is a pilot. Something that I just needed to get out of my system. The plot bunnies, a deadly organization who's purpose is to drive your thoughts away from work or school in order to produce stories of fictional characters, have taken residence in my head and don't seem to wanna leave...help(whimper)

Anyways, had lots of fun writting this. If you guys liked it please review and let me know. I don't promise I'll be updating soon, since I have a ton of work to do, and I'm still not done with 'Chronicles', so...But please review and tel me what you guys think...

Thanks!!!


	2. Strawberry and the President

**Standard disclaimer applies...**

Ok, ok, I know I said that I wasn't planning on updating this anytime soon but...I couldn't help it. The second chapter just came to me and I had to write it...I hope you guys like it!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Strawberry and the President**

"_Who's that?"-_

"_Is that the new kid?"-_

"_Where is he from again?"-_

"_Isn't he the son of that doctor whatsitsname?"-_

"_Yeah, I think so"-_

"_What's with the _hair_?"-_

The whispers that ensued after the entrance of the new kid filled the air like bees on a silent summer. Most of the heads were brought together as the made comments regarding the student, throwing not-so-subtle glances at the boy's attention-seeking hair. The only sound heard in the classroom apart from the insistent murmurs was that of a muffled snickering, coming from a doubled-over Shuuhei.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at the increasing noise level in the classroom. Being the class president, she had to ensure that everything was always in order, but once her eyes shifted to the boy in front of her, she couldn't help but stare. His hair was of a bright orange color and it stuck out in many angles. The other feature that caught her eye was his eyes-a pair of bright amber pools that seemed to scan her soul.

A sharp jab on the shoulder awoke her from her thoughts and she turned, shooting a death glare to whoever had dared to interrupt her. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Rangiku's kinky smile

"Hey, you didn't tell us there was a new hottie"-she whispered. Renji, who was sitting next to her, snorted while Shuuhei continued to snicker loudly.

"I wasn't aware. Could you stop being so loud?"- She directed her glare to the tattooed faced boy behind her

"Sorry baby girl but…are you looking at his hair? I mean what the hell?"-His snicker upgraded to a laugh, which was being muffled by his hand. Renji behind him, started snickering to

"I think he's hot. Oh snap Rukia, you should totally talk to him!"-Rangiku squealed, causing Renji to frown and Shuuhei to laugh harder. Orihime, who sat on Rukia's right side, looked towards the group, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Tatsuki, who was sitting next to Rukia and in front of Rangiku, folded her arms and looked away, shaking her head. Uryuu and Chad were not listening to their conversation since the latter sat all the way in the back of the class and Uryuu sat all the way in the front.

Rukia let out an exasperated breath and turned her head away from her busty friend. The teacher finally stood from her chair and proceeded to introduce the mysterious new kid.

"Ok kids, we have a new student this year. His name is…what was your name dear?"- The boy leaned towards the teacher and she nodded.

"Ah yes, sorry. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I hope…"-the teacher was abruptly interrupted by a bark of laughter that came from somewhere in the middle of the classroom. The teacher noticed the student Hisagi hide his head behind Kuchiki, while his shoulders were shaking. She took a deep breath

"Is everything alright Hisagi-san?"- The boy took a deep breath and emerged from behind his friend, his face serious

"No sensei, everything is just peachy"-

That caused several of the guys to start sniggering, including Ikkaku, who had been slumbering in the chair behind Renji.

"Anyways, as I was saying. I hope you welcome Kurosaki-kun and treat him nicely"-she directed her gaze to the threesome of sniggering boys in the back, who stopped for only a second.

The orange-haired boy didn't seemed fazed by this, Rukia noticed. He actually looked…bored. His left hand was stuffed in his pocket while the other held his backpack over his shoulder. He was standing in front of the classroom in an almost defiant stance, making him look somewhat cocky. However, that wasn't really what was bothering Rukia. The kid was straight up staring at her. Ever since she had turned her head he locked eyes with her, and of course, Rukia being who she was, wasn't about to cower or be embarrassed by this new-comer, so she stared back.

Because she was distracted, Rukia didn't notice when the teacher had asked herself where was he going to sit. She also didn't notice Rangiku's arm drag Tatsuki out of her chair and dump her somewhere near Orihime. She only blinked at the mention of her surname.

"Ah, you can sit there next to Kuchiki-san. Ok so, let's start shall we?"-

Rukia saw the boy named Ichigo come closer and sit next to her. She took a deep breath and proceeded to listen to whatever the teacher was saying. However, this wasn't an easy task, since the kid wouldn't stop staring at her, and it was making her terribly uncomfortable. Having noticed this, Renji leaned forward in his chair

"Hey carrot top, unless you want your eyes pocked out, I suggest you stop staring"-His voice wasn't loud, but was heard by the rest of the guys, who immediately sat up straight on their chairs. Ichigo looked slightly over his shoulder at the redhead, and turned his head to his books. Rukia let out a sigh of relief-all though she had to admit, she kind of missed his gaze

The bell rang for change of teachers and the kids took the time to stretch and talk. As usual, the girls gathered around the petit raven hair girl, looking at the new student. Rangiku placed both her hands on Rukia's desk, her assets to close for comfort

"Ran-chan, get those out of my face please"- Rukia said in a bored tone

"Introduce yourself"-Rangiku said, batting her eyelashes

"What?"-

"You are class president, so go introduce yourself to the new student. It's procedure, remember?"-

Rukia turned her head to the citrus-haired kid. It's true, it was procedure for the class president to introduce herself to the new students, and Kuchiki Rukia would never falter on her responsibilities.

Meanwhile the guys had huddled up in the back, as usual. Except Yumichika, who would use this time to call up whatever girl he had hooked up with that weekend.

"I don't like that guy"-Renji stated, staring at the back of the new kids' head

"Neither do I. I mean, how desperate do you have to be to dye your hair orange? Please someone tell me that's not like a hot trend or something?"-Shuuhei said

"Why don't we just beat the crap out of him and get it over with?"-Ikkaku chimed, cracking his knuckles

"There's nothing I would like more, but remember what Rukia did to us the last time we picked a fight for no reason"- The three guys shuddered as they remembered the petit girl making them participate on the ballet classes, as ballerinas.

The three of them, along with most of the classroom, looked up as the said raven-haired girl stood from her spotlight desk and walk towards the new student. She took a deep breath and held out her hand

"Good morning. My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I am the president of this class and of the senior body. Welcome to our school"-Her voice was sharp and confident as usual. The guy called Ichigo had his head resting on one of his hands and was eyeing Rukia with amusement. He sighed and took her hand

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Thanks."- He answered. His eyes were somewhat narrowed and he had a cocky grin on his face.

"No problem. As class president I'm responsible for the classroom grooming schedules and that sort, so don't forget to check the list for your name, alright?"- She crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow, as she usually did when she spoke about that stuff. Ichigo leaned back on his chair and folded his arms behind his head

"Sure, sure, whatever. Listen, since you're class president and all, you might want to take control over the classroom"-

A tension-filled silence followed this shocking statement. Every single student was now listening to the conversation. Had the new kid just tell Kuchiki Rukia that she needed to take more control over the class?

"Excuse me?"-Rukia's voice was laced with annoyance and a very murderous tone. Her eyes narrowed, and her friends almost flinched. This was not good

"You need more control over your classroom. When I came in today, all they did was whisper and make comments about me. Not that I mind, I'm used to it, but it was really rude and unnecessary. And I noticed how you didn't do or say anything. It's just a suggestion"-he shrugged and looked at her again in that penetrating way of his. She noticed that there were many lines drawn on his forehead due to the constant scowl he wore. She clenched and unclenched her fists, using every particle in her being to hold her back from punching this guy's face in.

Just about when she was going to retort, the next teacher came in and asked them to settle down. Rukia took her seat, breathing heavily. How dare this orange-haired freak tell her that she had no control over her classroom? It was his damn fault for staring at her like that.

For the first time ever, Rukia paid no attention to what the teacher was saying.

**----------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------**

The bell for lunch rang at long last. Everyone almost ran out of the classroom, leaving the group of friends behind with the orange haired kid. The guys looked at each other expectantly as the girls mouthed at each other about what they should do. Rukia was about to slam her fist on the guys head when the door to the classroom slide open

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you had gone to. Are you having lunch in here?"-

Momo came into the classroom holding a small bento box on her hands and looking around. She walked up to her sister with a worried look.

"Rukia-nee, are you ok?"-

Rukia took a calming breath. It was unbecoming of a Kuchiki lady to succumb to such emotions. She looked up at her little sister and stood up, stretching lightly

"Yep, I'm fine. Come on guys lets go"-

The girls let out a collective sigh of relief while the guys were all disappointed, well, actually Renji, Shuuhei, and Ikkaku were disappointed. It has been a while since Rukia knocked the hell out of someone. The past next to the new kid shooting him death glares and walked out after the girls.

Ichigo stretched in his chair and looked out the window. The sun was bright and there was a playful wind sweeping the treetops. This would be the thousandth new school he's been in his lifetime, and he would always find the same people-people that would make fun of his hair and his name. Then he came into the classroom and saw that girl. Never had he seen eyes like those, so deep and dark. However, he noticed that she was part of those groups he hated. And the way she had introduced herself showed that she was arrogant and full of herself, so he decided he might as well play a little with her. He chuckled as he opened his bento box and started to eat, reminiscing on the way her eyes had narrowed, and how her hair fell on her face. This was definitely be a fun year

But revenge is very sweet, and Kuchiki Rukia always has the last word. Always.

* * *

Uh-oh,drama!! So, thanks to everyone who has the heart of gold and left me their reviews!! I appreciate it!! I hope to receive a nice amount of reviews for this one so I can continue!!! Let me know what you guys think!!

A little advise. While you guys are reading this story, you might wanna have a stereo nearby, since I plan to incorporate a lot of music here..


	3. Sweet Revenge

Standard disclaimer applies

I'm loving this story!!! I have so many ideas of Ichigo and Rukia getting at each other that it's retarded...ok so, read on...

* * *

**Chapter 3-Sweet Revenge**

* * *

As the bright afternoon shinned over his bright orange hair, Ichigo peered down at his digital watch. 3:00 pm. Well, that gave him an hour to go home and get ready for the extra-curricular activity he decided he should take to prevent himself from dying of boredom. 

He walked calmly through the narrow sidewalks of the suburban community of Karakura town. This town was no different from the many others he has been in before. All the houses were huge and sort of look-alike. The high gates covered the residences from peering eyes and the sun glistened majestically over the brass names that decorated the mailboxes attached on the wall. He shook his head. Now that his father had upgraded from a small clinic to a city hospital in junction to his friend and colleague, he decided to give his children the luxurious life he wished he had when he was their age. Of course, Ichigo couldn't give a crap about none of that. He had to admit though; this town definitely had some interesting people.

His first day of school had been exactly the same way it has been in every school he has attended. The kids would whisper about his hair and laugh at the mention of his name. One thing struck him as odd though. None of the guys shooting death glares at him picked a fight with him. He had noticed in lunch how they were all hunched over talking and apparently plotting a way to get him, but it never happened. There was even a point when a red headed guy had stood up from his chair and seemed to be walking his way, but stopped and returned to his seat. Ichigo then saw the reason for the guys strange attitude. Behind him, there was a table with five girls, and they were all glaring at him, well, three of them were, for two of them were just frowning in a worried manner.

That's when the pair of violet eyes caught his, and he had to admit, he shivered slightly.

Never in his life had he seen such a glare. It was as if she was wishing all sorts of disasters to happen to him in the most brutal and gory way possible. She then raised her left eyebrow (which she seemed to do a lot) and looked away.

As he continued to walk through the busy posh streets, Ichigo wondered if she was angry with him for giving her the 'suggestion' earlier. He shrugged. He wouldn't be bothered.

Making a turn, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes were caught by a boutique that took almost the entire block. Of course, it wasn't the boutique per se that made him stop, but the blown-up pictures that were displayed inside and were clearly visible through the crystal wall.

There was one in the middle of a woman, a very beautiful woman. Her hair slightly bathed her shoulders and a loose strand decorated her face. Her dark eyes were soft and caring, and she had a sweet, soft smile. One either side of her were two girls. The one in the left had a pretty smile and her hair was tucked into a pretty bun. The girl in the right had a haircut similar to the woman, her head resting softly on her shoulder, her face serene. The poster was in black and white and in the bottom, it read:

_Hisana, Rukia,__ and Momo Kuchiki for Kuchiki Designs_

No wonder her last name sounded so familiar. So she is the daughter of the famed designer Kuchiki Hisana. After giving the picture one last look, he continued his walk. Hm, she was a preppy, rich girl after all. This definitely made things more interesting.

------------------------------0------------------------0-------------------

Matsumoto Rangiku was rarely bothered by her best friends temper. Rukia would usually stomp around in anger about almost anything. However, the sight of the angry short raven-haired girl holding a katana was something that could get her bothered somewhat.

"Maybe we should talk to her and tell her to calm down"-Orihime piped in, casting a worried look at the small girl fuming in a corner. Rangiku opened an eye and looked away, her hands behind her head

"Right. Do you really think anything we say is going to make her forget the fact that a new kid told her she has no control over the class? I mean, who has ever dared to do such a thing?"-

"And the fact that I have love for my limbs"-Tatsuki added, looking apprehensively at the long katana blade

"Why don't you go talk to her?"-Rangiku asked the auburn haired girl. Orihime looked at

Rukia, who was trying to take calming breaths and failing miserably, and turned to her friends with a small sigh

"I guess we could talk to her later"-

At that moment Yumichika walked in, wearing that weird orange turtleneck under his black gi, and headed towards the girls

"Hey girls, where's Rukia?"- The three of them pointed at the small girl stabbing at a wooden stick. He grinned

"Oi Rukia! Stop abusing that poor stick and get over here"-

Rukia turned and walked towards the group, sheathing her blade.

"What?"-her hands found her hips and her eyebrow lifted. Yumichika folded an arm around his stomach and placed his elbow on his arm in a very girly matter

"Listen hun, I'm very sorry but I must be the bearer of horrendous news"-

"What is it?"- She asked tilting her head to the side, her eyebrow still in the air. The bowl-cut hair boy sighed

"We have a new student in the doujo"-he stated. The girls all looked at each other

"So? We always have new students here"-Rukia added. Yumichika grinned again

"It's not the fact that he's new, it's who he_ is _what makes the news horrendous"- He pointed towards the door and Rukia turned her head in that direction. Her eyes looked at him questioningly. He nodded her to go, so she complied, the girls following her curiously.

Rukia stuck her head out the doujo and looked towards the reception desk in the front, where the sensei was standing greeting the newcomer. Above her was Rangiku's head, followed by Orihime and Tatsuki. At the sight of the brilliant orange hair, the three girls above gasped, while the one on the bottom had wide eyes, thinking that this had to be a joke.

Rukia straightened and pinned herself to the doujo wall. This couldn't be happening. She just did not see the orange-haired bastard out there wearing their black gi and hakama. The sensei was not giving him the doujo ID card. It was all her imagination. Right?

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as a plan formed in her head. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. She still had a revenge to plan.

Her friends took a step back as they saw an evil grin spread across their friends face. This could only mean one thing

"Rukia what…?"-Orihime stammered

"Yumi, could you please get Renji, Shuuhei, and Ikkaku for me?"-Rukia asked in a very creepy sweet voice. Yumichika raised an eyebrow and smiled. He knew that the summon of those three could only mean trouble

"Sure thing hun."-He directed a look at the girls, telling them to keep an eye on her. Rukia could do the darnest things sometimes.

Several minutes later the three guys walked in, all three of them wearing the doujo's uniform.

"Before we say anything, can anyone please tell me that's not the asswhipe from this morning that's speaking to the senpai in our uniform"-Shuuhei spatted, jerking a thumb towards the door

"Yes, it is"-Rukia confirmed, the evil grin still in her face

"Oh goody, that means we get to smash his face"-Ikkaku caressed his katana, his eyes gleaming with anticipation

"No, I have a better idea"- She huddled with the guys, whispering her idea. After they separated, the guys were now sharing Rukia's evil smile

"You're bad Kuchiki"-Shuuhei laughed

"Thank you. He's coming. Do not mess it up"-she pointed a finger at the three of them.

"Aye-aye captain"-Renji saluted

Rukia stuck her head out again and saw the senpai walking towards them, the spiky-haired freak next to him. She grabbed Tatsuki and Orihime's hand and dashed to the girls locker, Rangiku following them calmly

"What the hell Rukia?"-Tatsuki asked, being immediately shushed by the shorty

"You'll see"-

At that moment, they guys were joined by Kira and Uryuu, who looked around at the huddled group of guys in the middle of the class.

"Hey, what are you guys up to now?"-Kira asked. The three guys hushed him and brought both of them roughly into the huddle as the newcomer walked in to the room

"You guys better keep your mouth shut alright?"-Renji threatened at the two very confused guys. Uryuu adjusted his glasses

"Whatever. Like I would get involved in your childish antics"- He walked away and sat on the tatami floor, accompanied by Kira, who couldn't help feeling curious. Chad joined them shortly after without uttering a word, as usual

Ukitake sensei walked in followed by Ichigo, who looked around the class. He thought it a very lucky thing to find something like a doujo in this suburb, but one glance at the students told him he was actually unlucky. Very unlucky indeed

"Boys, where are the girls?"-he asked looking around

"Don't know"-Renji answered shrugging. At that moment Yumichika walked in

"Ukitake sensei, you have a phone call. It's from your physician"-

"Oh, thank you Yumichika. Guys, this is Kurosaki Ichigo and he'll be joining us in the advanced class. Why don't you guys go over with him some of the stuff we have being doing"- He walked out of the room.

Ichigo had been caught in many awkward situations before, having a father like his. However, this moment had to be in his top five. In front of him were standing three very threatening looking guys, while three more sat looking at him. He noticed that they all had katanas tucked under their white obis, and he noticed, that they noticed he had nothing on him. Now this was a new situation for him

"Oi, new kid, are ya just gonna stand there. Get over here"-the red head called out to him.

Seeing as there was no salvation, Ichigo walked forward towards the guys. Surprisingly, the redhead stuck out his hands towards Ichigo

"Abarai Renji"-he stated, a grin plastered across his face.

"Um…"-Ichigo stammered, shaking Renji's hand

"Yeah, I know your name. This is Madarame Ikkaku and Hisagi Shuuhei. The guys over there are Izuru Kira, Ishida Uryuu, and Yasutora Sado"- Ichigo gave a small nod to the lot and grinned, or grimaced, at the group.

"So, sensei said we should show you the stuff we've been handling. You gotta sword?"-

"No"-Ichigo answered curtly. Renji grinned

"No problem. Ikkaku, would you mind lending our friend here your sword?"-Renji asked, without looking away from Ichigo. The bald guy behind him took the sword from under his obi and handed it to Ichigo.

"Alright then, why don't we just freestyle for a bit so I can see where you at, alright?"-Renji suggested, the smirk still in his face. For some reason Ichigo couldn't help feeling defensive.

The red head slowly unsheathed his sword, causing it to gleam against the fluorescent light. Ichigo followed suit and they both took a battle stance, facing each other. They stood staring at each other for several minutes. Silence involved them as they prepared for their attack.

The soft wind filtering from a nearby window slowly caressed their hair

The loud clink of metal clashing together broke the silence as both orange and red head lunged forward, their swords causing sparks to fly as they met. The broke apart and Renji swept at Ichigo, who swiftly dodged the attack. He spun around and aimed for Renji's back, who swirled his sword behind him and stopped the attack.

_Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank_

The guy's heads turned left and right as they saw them spar. They had to admit, Kurosaki was pretty good. He had no problem dodging Renji's complicated blows.

What poor Ichigo didn't know was that he was about to be set up.

Yumichika came into the room, catching Renji's eye. They gave each other the smallest of nods. Renji had (what seemed as deliberate) slide his arm against Ichigo's blade and next thing Ichigo knew, the pineapple looking head was in a heap on the floor, clutching his arm as blood seeped steadily onto the wooden floor. What happened next made Ichigo extremely confused. The bald guy came and took Renji's sword calmly and tuck it under his obi and gave him a bamboo stick. He then returned to his place on the side of the room.

As if Ichigo couldn't get more confused, a sharp gasp was heard from the door as Kuchiki Rukia herself was standing there, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. She ran towards Renji and crouched next to him

"Renji what happened?"-she asked, her voice laced with concern

"This…freaking…idiot…"-He panted, as if life was seeping out through the wound.

After that, the sensei came in, his white hair bellowing behind him. Yumichika came calmly behind, looking rather bored. Ichigo noticed three girls coming out of a room in the back of the class, all of them wearing the same uniform as him and the rest of the guys

"What in the world happened here?"-The sensei asked, snapping Ichigo's head forward

"Sensei, he…he attacked me with a sword when I only had…a bamboo stick. (Coughs for dramatic effect) I told him no but he kept taunting me and…and…"-he started coughing again, Rukia kneeling next to him worriedly.

"Ichigo frowned, his mouth slightly ajar. What he fuck was going on? Why the hell was everyone looking at him like he was a murderous freak and why was this idiot on the floor if his cut was in his arm? He suddenly felt someone tug in his clothes as he was being dragged out of the classroom. The sensei was saying something about irresponsibility and how he wasn't ready yet. In his confusion, Ichigo looked back.

Rukia was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, an evil smirk on her face. The guys were behind her, and Ichigo saw, with wide eyes, how Renji pulled out a small red pouch from his arm with what seemed like fake blood. As the sensei closed the door, Ichigo saw all the guys throw themselves on the floor laughing, and saw the small raven-haired girl raise her perfectly shaped eyebrow, all in slow motion. She raised her small hand and waved good-bye at him sarcastically.

He had realized then. This was payback. He smiled.

Two can play that game.

* * *

Haha, Rukia is such a biatch! Oh well, this is the start of a war my friends!!!! I hope you guys like it and give me a lot of reviews!!!! They're the fuel to my fire!!!! And a thousand thanks to the cool people who have reviewed my story! You guys rock!!!

Read and click on Go!!!


	4. Subtle Payback

**Standard disclaimer applies**

(looks at spray bottle)...hmm...I wonder if these anti-flamers solution comes with a lemon scent...

* * *

**_Chapter 4-Subtle Payback_**

* * *

Any other person in his situation would've considered themselves unlucky. They would've been mad and probably would be pointing fingers at the real responsible for their misfortunes. However, Ichigo had other plans.

He wasn't mad. Well, slightly frustrated. Then the memory of the small she-devil smiling sarcastically back at him appeared in his head again. Oh yeah, he was very mad. He was so going to get her back for that.

Ukitake sensei was dragging him upstairs, talking about irresponsibility's and the dangers of fighting with katanas and asking him why in the world he attacked a fellow student with a katana if the other student had a bamboo stick. Ichigo could've answered all of his questions, but decided not to. He knew that somehow, there had to be a way to get back at the raven-haired bitch.

They stopped in front of a door. The tall, white-haired sensei knocked on it three times until a lady opened the door. She had a sweet smile and her long braided hair fell in front of her

"Oh, good evening Ukitake-sensei. What can I do for you?"-

"Hello Unohana sensei. I'm so sorry to bother you but I just found an assistant for your class"-he patted Ichigo in the back, causing him to tack a step forward

"Wonderful. Thank you very much. Come in dear"-she opened the door fully and let Ichigo come in. They were in a room very similar to the one downstairs, the only difference being it was full of kids with small bamboo sticks

"Welcome to introduction to kendo, dear. My name is Unohana Retsu, what's yours?"-she said cordially

"Kurosaki Ichigo"-

"Very well, Kurosaki-kun, what did you do?"- Ichigo looked at the sweet-looking lady and frowned

"What do you mean?"-

"Well, usually Ukitake sends his students up here to assist me teaching every time they do something wrong. Like a punishment of sorts"-

"Oh. I didn't do anything, but I'm not going to do something about it."-The orange-haired kid turned and folded his arms, looking around the classroom. It was filled with young kids no older than 10, all of them swinging their wooden weapons around aimlessly. Ichigo noticed a teenage girl crouching in a corner next to a little girl. She was wearing what seemed like a black leotard and some khaki shorts and she had silky pink ballerina flats. Her hair was made up into a pretty bun.

"That's fine. You don't need to explain. What I do need you to do is help the kids around. I have someone already helping me but she's only staying for a little while. Oh, her she comes"- The girl walked up to them and smiled at the teacher. Ichigo frowned. She seemed vaguely familiar

"Unohana sensei, I think Miho is not feeling well. She says her stomach hurts"-the girl said, her hands clasped behind her slim figure

"Ah yes, I'll go call her mother, excuse me"-

The teacher walked to her desk, leaving the two teenagers alone. The girl with the bun turned and frowned at the boy's uniform

"Excuse me but, are you from the doujo downstairs?"-

"Yeah. Well, I was"-Ichigo folded his arms. The girl giggled

"Did the guys to something to you?"-

"What? Oh…why?"-

"It's just that you're not the first one that gets sent here on their first day in the doujo. It is your first day right?"- Ichigo nodded. The girl huffed

"Yeah, they tend to do that. But they're not bad people"-

"And who are you again?"- Ichigo snapped. He didn't fell like talking to someone who was going to praise the high-and-mighty group

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kuchiki Momo, nice to meet you"- she held out her hand as a light bulb turned on in Ichigo's head

_Bingo_

"Kuchiki? Hmm Kuchiki…That name sounds familiar"-he held his chin between his fingers, looking away as if trying to remember. Momo giggled again

"You have really bad memory Kurosaki-kun. I am Kuchiki Rukia's younger sister. She's the president of your class"-

"Oh yeah! I knew I heard your name somewhere"-he smacked his fist on the palm of his hand. Looking back at the girl, he held her hand and shook it

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm new here, as in, new to Karakura Town"-

"Oooh, no wonder. That makes sense, I mean, who doesn't know my sister? Anyways, we should start helping out here"-she guided him towards the students, who continued to swing around their sticks hitting each other. Momo stood behind a small boy and held the bamboo stick as he prepared himself to strike another kid in the head

"Kojiro what are you doing? That is not what the stick is for"-

"Sorry Kuchiki sensei"-the small boy bowed and ran to the other end of the room, where he proceeded to smack the kid upside the head with his bear hands.

Ichigo was measuring his possibilities. Here he was, helping a bunch of spoiled little kids to learn how to become future bullies, and in the same room was none other than the little sister of that demon of a woman. He could use this to his advantage greatly. A wicked grin spread across his face. They were probably expecting him to take this as the worst thing ever. Maybe he could change it up a bit.

**--------------------------------0--------------------------------------0---------------------------**----

Rukia sighed with delight as the cold water splashed against her face. The morning was bright and warm, signaling the start of a wonderful day. Before slipping into her uniform, she stretched and turned on the radio, Beyoncé's voice filling the silent room with her latest song 'Upgrade U'. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair, trying to decide how to wear it today. Shrugging, she decided to leave it loose, like she normally did. She walked towards her balcony and opened the door, welcoming the warm air into her face. She took a deep breath. Today was going to be such a great day.

She slipped into her shoes while bopping her head to the music. Picking up her I-pod, she turned of the radio and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She found her mother leaning against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee while reading 'Vogue'. Her sister was perched on one of the stools reading a book and looked up as she walked in.

"Good morning Rukia-nee"- she chirped.

"Good morning. Mom, what a surprise, you're still here"- Rukia sat on a stool next to her sister and poured some cereal on a bowl. Her mother raised her eyes from the magazine and removed the slim glasses from her eyes

"I have to pass by the boutique before going into the office today. Nemu asked me if she could leave early because it's her father's birthday, so I have to find someone to cover for her"-

"I can do it mom"-Rukia said, her eyes now scanning the morning paper

"Are you sure? You don't have something to do today?"- Rukia pulled her purple chappy planner out of her bag. She ran a finger down the page and then snapped the book shut

"I had practice today but it got cancelled so my afternoon is free"-

"Wonderful. That really relieves some stress out of me hon. Momo, I need you to pass by the agency today. We have a photo shot for 'Vogue' and I want you to be in it"-Hisana said, her eyes scanning the magazine again. Momo took a deep breath. She really hated doing those things. She turned her eyes to her sister, who was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow

"Something you wanna say Momo?"-

"Umm…Why don't you do the photo shot and I take care of the shop?"-she batted her eyelashes prettily, causing Rukia to snort and return to her newspaper

"Right. You don't have the marketing skills I have Momo, like I don't have that…whatever is it that models have. Grace, I guess"-

"That's not true, you're very graceful"-Momo retorted, twisting herself on the stool to face her sister

"I'm not doing the photo shoot Momo, sorry"- Momo huffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes caught the time and she jumped up, grabbing her bag.

"We're gonna be late. Bye mom"-she ran to her mother and kissed her in the cheek, followed calmly by her older sister

"You know Rukia, you are very graceful"-her mother said, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her over her slim glasses. Rukia put a hand over her mother's and smiled

"I know mom, I just said that to get her off my back"- she kissed her mom on the cheek and followed her sister, who was harassing the driver to hurry up.

Once in the car, Rukia turned on her I-pod and took where she left off on the Beyoncé song, until she was interrupted by her sister

"What?"-she growled

"Hey, did you guys have a new kid in your class?"-

"Yeah, some idiot. Why?"-

"Oh nothing. Why was he sent to Unohana sensei?"- Momo frowned at her sister once she started chuckling

"Ha! That was sooo funny, you should've been there"-

"Was it Renji?"-Momo asked. Rukia cleared her throat and looked away, her eyes scanning the ceiling

"Rukia! It was you? But why?"-

"Because he's an asshole. Yes, Momo, an asshole"- she repeated as her sister frowned at the word

"I think he's a very nice person"- Rukia turned her head so fast that she swore she heard a bone break.

"What!?"-

"Yeah, he was very nice to me and to the sensei. And he's great with kids. He had all those kids form lines and practice in such an organized manner. Unohana sensei was so pleased she even offered him a job as her assistant"- Momo giggled and looked out the window

Rukia was seething. What the hell was wrong with that orange-haired bastard? He was supposed to be pissed and quit, not become freaking Mary Poppins! Her hand gripped the handle tightly, causing her knuckles to go white. She was going to make him regret ever stepping foot in this school. In_ her_ school.

Once they reached the school, their friends greeted them as usual. Momo ran towards her friends as Rukia walked in to the classroom with the girls. The guys were already there, laughing about yesterday's prank

"Ugh, I can't believe that asshole"-Rukia suddenly said frustrated. The guys huddled around her

"What happened?"-Shuuhei asked

"Momo met Mr. Sunny Delight yesterday and she says that Unohana sensei wants to give him a job as an assistant!"- She raised her eyebrows and slammed her palms on her desk, as if the thought wad unbearable

"Oh, that's great. Unohana sensei needs someone to help her"-Orihime chimed, obviously oblivious to the situation. Tatsuki snorted while Uryuu adjusted his glasses

"So, what does this mean?"-Renji asked, a little confused by Rukia's reaction

"What does that mean? It means my payback didn't work! He was supposed to quit after a day with those little devils, not be all Mickey Mouse with them!"-she huffed in frustration, causing the hair on her face to fly off to the side. Rangiku closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair

"Listen Rukia, I know it pisses you off to be challenged and all but, we have the spring festival coming up remember? We need to start the preparations"-

Rukia's shoulders sagged and her eyes went wide. She had totally forgotten about the damned festival! That stupid orange-haired bastard has been taking too much of her time.

And speaking of the devil, Ichigo walked in to the classroom wearing his usual scowl. He turned towards Rukia and flashed a cocky grin, which she answered with a death glare. All right, she would call a temporary truce, but there was no way in hell he was staying with the last word.

---------------------------0-----------------------------0-------------------------------------------

"So, there'll be the soccer game, the cheerleaders presentation, the school activities and the talent show"-Rukia read as she checked the list she had created during lunch. The girls were sitting under the huge oak tree as usual and they were planning the school spring festival, which was the most awaited event in Karakura Town.

"Which are going to be the school activities?"-asked the class president of the second year Sarugaki Hiyori. Rukia chewed on the end of her pen for a while until an answer came up

"I'll let each class decide what kind of activity they'll like to do. Each classroom can have a theme if they like"-The other class presidents smiled and nodded in approval of the suggestion. After clarifying a few things, they stood up and left, leaving the 4 girlfriends to their lunch

"Are you guys going to be on the festival?"-Rangiku asked after popping a shrimp in her mouth

"Of course. I was thinking of being an opening act for the talent show instead of participating in the talent show"-Rukia suggested

"That seems fair. Hime-chan, we need to start practicing our new routine, it's gonna drive everyone mad!"-Rangiku squealed, her assets bouncing merrily. Orihime giggled.

The peaceful lunch was suddenly disrupted by a collective gasp and shouts from the students, which was coming from the court. The girls looked at each other and stood up, walking towards the commotion. They pushed their way through the crowd and reached the front, were they saw two figures standing in front of each other.

Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, a scowl on his face and a lazy grin. In front of him was a guy with light blue hair and equally light blue eyes. He had a wide grin across his face. By the way they were standing in front of each other it seamed like they were about to fight, but Rukia was thinking that they couldn't possibly be that stupid. She felt someone shove her to the side and saw Renji stand next to her, followed by Ikkaku and Shuuhei

"Oh shit, this dude is gonna fight Grimmjaw"-

"What?"-Rukia yelled, turning her head to the two guys staring at each other

"Yeah, Grimmjaw started teasing him and stuff, and when he noticed that he was being ignored, he took Kurosaki's juice and threw it on his face"-Shuuhei said, an excited look on his face

Rukia saw the juice stain on Ichigo's shirt. She was staring back and forth at the guys, waiting to see what would happen. Being senior body president, she had successfully avoided any type of fights, mainly because it was her friends who usually started them, but Grimmjaw Jaggerjack was no friends of theirs.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on that asshole for months"-Ikkaku spat. He glared at Rukia who did a double-take

"What? You know I can't let you guys get in fights, your ass is in enough trouble as it is. If this Kurosaki idiot wants to prove himself or whatever then that's his problem"-she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, waiting to see what the carrot top was going to do

"You know, I really hate kids who come in here thinking they can just get away with shit"-Grimmjaw hissed, his grin widening as he spoke

"I'm finding it really hard to care"-Ichigo answered coolly.

Without a second thought, Grimmjaw propelled himself towards Ichigo, his grin never leaving his face. The rest of the school watched in amazement how the new kid simply stood there.

Ichigo knew that this dude was going to make the first move. He's fought guys like this before, hell, he was surprised this dude hadn't come up to him before. He saw the sky-blue haired idiot lunge forward and readied himself. Grimmjaw's hand was balled up into a fist next to him. He stood next to Ichigo and, taking impulse, swung at his stomach. Ichigo dodged his punch swiftly and directed a blow to Grimmjaw's stomach, causing him to double-over.

Everything happened so fast. The students were still wondering what had happened until they saw Grimmjaw on his knees holding his stomach. Everybody was gaping at the new kid, who was standing in front of the kneeling Grimmjaw with a scowl on his face.

"You…fucking bastard"-Grimmjaw coughed, spit splattering the ground. Ichigo shouldered his backpack and started to leave, until a group of thug looking guys circled around him, cracking their knuckles and sneering at him.

"Oh boy"-Ichigo sighed. He really didn't want to go through this. He was already getting a headache and he was going to be late for his next class

"Hey asshole, you think you can come here and beat our boss like that huh?"-sneered one of the big bullies. Ichigo chuckled

"I can't believe this crap. You have minions? So you can't handle a fight on your own huh?"-Ichigo sneered at the still bent over figure of Grimmjaw. The thugs kept circling him in until a voice cut through the air

"Oi!"-

The bullies, along with Ichigo, turned to see a group of four guys walking towards them. Ichigo heard the thugs grunt and shift in their positions. He shifted his backpack. This was going to be interesting

"What are you morons up to?"-the read head that had introduced himself as Abarai Renji stood behind Ichigo, glaring at the bullies

"This is none of your business Abarai"-Grimmjaw grunted, causing Ikkaku to push him down with his foot

"Shuddup you fucker!"-he hissed

Renji started cracking his knuckles and Shuuhei assumed a fighting position, but the one that was causing the bullies to back away was the tall figure of Chad, who was standing next to Ichigo, doing nothing. Ichigo sighed. What in the world were these idiots planning to do?

"Um, excuse me but, there's no need for you guys to intervene. I think I got this"-The four guys turned to look at the orange-haired kid and, to said kids surprise, they smiled.

"Psh, like we're here to save your ass. These idiots think they can start a fight whenever…"-Renji was abruptly interrupted by a sudden punch in the stomach delivered by one of the thugs, who thought he could seize the moment. All the guys jumped forward and were ready to kick the guy to oblivion until a shrill whistle cut through the air

"Like hell I'm gonna let you guys get in a fight right in front of me!"-

Rukia stood in the middle of the guys, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised, glaring at everyone who dared to move a muscle. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. The bullies were actually backing away, cowering. She snapped her head to the side

"You idiots better get out of here before you get in any more trouble"- she said, her eyes narrowed. The bullies didn't need telling twice. Stumbling upon each other, they ran away from the scary midget of a president.

With hands still on her hips, she turned to the other guys, who were now helping Renji up. She walked up to them, causing them to take a step back.

"What were you guys planning to do?"-

"Nothing, we just wanted to scare the idiots. You know it's this asshole's fault"-Shuuhei jerked his thumb towards Grimmjaw, who's head was still under Ikkaku's foot. Rukia sighed

"Whatever. Ikkaku let him go. Come on guys, let's get out of here before teachers start wondering why all these students are here"-she then directed her glare to the surrounding students, who started leaving to their classes. Rukia turned and was face to face with Ichigo, who was looking down at her with his usual scowl

"Is that control enough for you Mr. Sunshine?"- She walked by him, pushing his arm with her shoulder. Ichigo sighed again, re-adjusting his backpack. He then noticed that the tall dude was still standing next to him, and was looking at him with one eye. Ichigo frowned

"Are you ok?"-the tall guy asked, catching Ichigo by surprise

"Uh….yeah, thanks"- he stammered.

"Yasutora Sado. Nice to meet you"- he introduced himself. Sado shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking behind the guys, who were whining at the girls in front of them.

Ichigo decided, as he walked to his class, that the people in this school were definitely weird. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Not like he was that normal himself.

* * *

Darn, and I had told myself I wasn't going to write long chapters for this one...oh well. Hi, It's been a while huh? Yeah I know, but work has sucked me dry!!! I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm trying to be as funy as I can! And a thousand thank-you's to those who have reviewed my story! You guys are awesome!!! Please continue to send your love!!

And now...review!!!!


	5. Tuning Up

**_Standard Disclaimer applies_**

(Reads last manga chapter) Hey! This is way too IchixHime for my liking (takes lighter and smirks maniacly)

* * *

_**Chapter 5-Tuning up**_

* * *

"No, no, NO! Move it a little more to the left. Ok, now to the right. Right there, right there"- Rukia placed her chin between her fingers as she admired the banner she had created. The Spring Festival this year was going to be the biggest event ever. It had to be, since it was the last one she would be doing in…ever. She sighed as the thoughts of leaving high school invaded her again. The soft pink petals of the sakura blossoms softly brushed passed her as the warm breeze picked up. She smiled. This was going to be the bomb! 

"Hey Rukia!"-The raven-haired president turned as she heard the chipper voice of her busty friend. Rangiku was jumping up and down, her skimpy cheerleading skirt along with her. Rukia noticed with a scoff as many boys had literally stopped on their tracks to stare at the cheerleader.

"You hollered?"-She said as she walked up to the bouncy girl

"Rukia, I want you to check out our routine for the festival ne? I need a second opinion and since you took dancing classes with me. I need a second pair of eyes"-Rangiku clasped her hands in front of her face, her eyes gleaming under the sun. Rukia frowned.

"Ok, sure. I just hope it isn't another reenactment of Coyote Ugly. It isn't, right?"-

"Huh, what? Oh no, of course not, that movie is so out dated. No, no, this is a Matsumoto original"-she quipped.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed as her strawberry blonde friend organized the other cheerleaders and prepared them to present the routine. She wasn't one to really enjoy this sort of things, but since two of her best friends were cheerleaders, the raven haired president would show as much support as she could muster-though her mind was stuck in other matters at the moment.

**-------------------0-------------------------0----------------------------------------**

It was extremely stupid of Ichigo to think that his little quarrel with Grimmjow would be over by command of an annoying midget.

Wiping the blood that was trickling down his lips with the back of his hand, the orange-haired kid stood up leaning against the bridge's wall. Why had he decided to take a shortcut again?

Grimmjow and his renewed group of cronies grinned and sniggered at the wobbling boy before them. Their leader cracked his knuckles and smirked, walking towards the also smirking orange head

"You have some balls, coming out here on your own. Where are your friends now, huh?"-

"I don't have or need friends to deal with you"- Ichigo flashed him a signature cocky grin, causing the blue-haired kid to punch him in the face. Ichigo staggered back, but held his ground.

"You're one cocky bastard, aren't ya? Let's see how cocky you'll get after I wipe this floor with your stupid face, asshole"-

"Bring it"-Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow was about to take a step forward when his fist was caught in midair. He turned his head to find his fist held by a large, tanned hand, which belong to a large, tanned boy. Grimmjow eyes widened as the tall boy looked down at him with one eye.

"What the hell is your problem Yasutora, have a death wish? Get him!"- The thugs surrounding the fight jumped in all at once and started pounding on the tall guy, and, to Ichigo's surprise, he seemed unaffected by the hits. After the thugs realized that the guy was not moving, they stopped, and looked at each other. The chocolate-haired kid simply smiled.

In what seemed like seconds, the 6 thugs that were once surrounding the area standing, were now surrounding it on their backs or on their stomachs. Some of them had managed to run, others weren't as lucky. The tall brunette simply dust off his pants and walked towards Ichigo, who couldn't help taking a step back

"You always seem to be in trouble Kurosaki"-his deep voice slightly resonated under the bridge. Ichigo grinned

"Yeah, well, trouble is my second name. Thanks, by the way"-

"We're not done yet"-They turned to see Grimmjow, who was still standing there, looking at the unconscious forms of his friends. Sado grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, facing him to Ichigo, who had his hands in his pockets

"What the hell? Let me go you freak!"-

"I believe that's how this started?"-Sado asked, ignoring the squirming boy. Ichigo snorted

"Yeah"-Ichigo took a step forward and regarded his enemy. He took a deep breath and swung a punch at Grimmjow's stomach, causing him to double over

"Alright, you can let him go. I don't feel like wasting my time"-Ichigo stuffed his hands back on his pockets and started walking away, Sado behind him.

"This isn't over yet Kurosaki!"-Grimmjow yelled at the walking figures. Ichigo simply waved two fingers back at him

"Listen, I appreciate you helping me out but, I think I could've handled it"-Ichigo said to the tall kid walking next to him. Sado looked at him, but kept walking

"Sure"-

"I could've! I was just getting to know my opponent"-A small vein was pulsating by Ichigo's temple. Noticing they were taking the same road, he asked:

"Hey, are you going to the doujo too?"-

"Yes"-

Ichigo sighed. This guy seemed to be of very few words. Oh well, it was better that way, because really, what was he going to talk about?

Once they reached the doujo, Ichigo noticed that it was fewer people than before. The red-headed guy wasn't there and neither was that weird guy with the tattooed face. Not that he minded. There was still that blonde guy and the one with the female mannerisms. He also noticed the girls were there, except for the she-devil. Good, the last thing he wanted was to trip and fall on a blade or something.

He headed towards the locker when he heard the riff of and electrical guitar. The sound seemed to come from upstairs. He turned his head as he noticed the tall guy once again, who was also changing into his uniform

"Do they also teach music in this building?"-Ichigo asked, looking at the ceiling again as he heard the beating of drums

"No, it's just a practice room."-

Curiosity getting the best of him, Ichigo headed up the stairs. He passed the beginners class, where he saw the kids beating each other with the bamboo sticks. He pressed himself against the wall as he saw the Kuchiki girl leave the room and head upstairs. He followed silently behind her and saw her get into another class, which he assumed was the ballet class. He looked around the floor trying to find the room when the sound of static caught his attention. The room was at the end of the hall and the door was slightly ajar. Ichigo peeked through the door.

The walls were cushioned with a blue material, which was intended to make it sound proof. Over the cushions, there were posters all over the place of pictures in color and in black and white. Some of famous rock bands and others of themselves. In the middle of the room, there was a set of drums, two guitars and a microphone. He also noticed there were several guitars lined up against the wall.

Ichigo backed up as a skirt brushed passed him. He saw the small raven-haired president stand before the microphone and adjust it to her size, causing him to snigger lightly.

"Mic check, 1,2,1,2. Are you guys ready?"-she turned her head to Ikkaku, who was holding one of the electric guitars. On the girls other side was Shuuhei, holding what Ichigo assumed was the bass. Behind them sat Renji, twirling the guitar sticks in his fingers. He also noticed that kid with the glasses standing behind a keyboard. He pushed up his glasses and finish tuning up his piano.

"Uryuu are you done?"-Rukia talked into the microphone, her bossy voice amplified. The raven-haired boy nodded exasperatedly.

Ichigo sat on his knees as the girls voice drifted through the room. Her voice was gentle but strong, and held the notes very well

_"It's true, we're all a little, insane_

_But it's so clear_

_Now that I'm unchained"_

He couldn't help but be surprised at the girls voice. He also couldn't help but feel a little envious. He always had wanted to be in a band. They way the guys played the instruments reminded him of the time he had his guitar. He sighed. Those days were long gone now.

_"You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes, and testify_

_And oh you love to hate me don't you honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice"_

Ichigo straightened up too look through the door again. With a grin, he saw how the girl would wrap her small fingers around the microphone and how her foot would pound at the floor with the beat of the drums. Her eyes would close when she held a long note and he could almost feel the passion in her voice. She was very good. Wasn't there something this girl couldn't do? Aside from all the work she did at school, she was also in a band?

They finished the song and started tuning up for the next one. Ichigo pressed himself against the wall as he saw the small girl almost run out of the room, a cell phone on her hand

"What? No, I said the freshmen could not put that in their classroom, what are they insane? The basketball team said what? (Sarcastic laugh) Well, they're gonna have to talk to Rangiku about that. Yeah, see you tomorrow."- She sighed and placed a hand on the wall next to her, as if she needed support. Ichigo saw her pull something out of her pocket and just as quickly put it back in. Without giving him time to make a move, she turned and was face to face with him, her eyebrow raised

"Oh, so now you've taken stalking huh? Well, it's becoming of you Kurosaki"-she walked past him and made to walk into the room

"I heard you sing. You're pretty good"- She turned her head

"You were spying? Don't you have better things to do with your life?"-

"Can't you just take a compliment? Geez, woman"-he scratched the back of his head and looked away. Rukia rolled her eyes

"Whatever. You should go back to the doujo, the classes are about to start"-with that she went into the room and locked it, leaving a very disgruntled Ichigo on the hallway.

**-----------------------0-------------------------0------------------------------------**

Rukia walked into the ballet room, looking for her sister. She had just finished yet another successful band practice. They had rehearsed the song they were going to play for the festival. Usually they would participate on the talent show, but since they always won, it didn't seem fair, so they decided to have a separate show all together.

"Rukia-nee!"-Momo ran towards her sister, her ballet shoes on her hands "How did practice go?"-

"Perfect, of course. I just need to figure out what we're gonna wear"-she pressed a finger to her cheek, thinking of all the different possibilities. Momo giggled

"Whatever you guys wear will be fine. Hey, you accepted our classroom activity right?"-

"Huh? Oh yeah. I trust Hitsugaya with whatever he decides. Not like those crazy freshmen. Can you believe they wanted to have the girls in bathing suits? I mean, come on"-Momo giggled again. Rukia sighed, and almost immediately chocked as her eyes caught the person waking before them. She took Momo's arm and dragged her behind a wall.

"Rukia-nee, what's wrong?"-

"It's that idiot."-she hissed. Momo blinked and stuck her head out.

"Oh but it's just Kurosaki-kun. Hey, Kurosaki-kun!"-Momo waved and smiled brightly as Rukia slide her hand down her face

"Momo, no"-she hissed. Too late. Ichigo stopped and turned his head. His face broke into a smirk once he noticed who it was and walked back

"Hey, Kuchiki-san, how are you?"-

"I'm good, just walking home with my sister. You said you know her right? Rukia? Rukia, come out here"-She pulled her sister's arm and dragged her out. Rukia stood straight and brushed her skirt.

"Yes, I do know her"-His smirk grew wider. This was going to be fun

"Cool. Hey do you live around here? We can walk together. You don't mind right?"- Rukia almost smacked her upside the head. What the hell got into this girl. She shot a glare at the boy, who simply smirked back

"Of course not"-

So that's how Ichigo ended up walking home with a Kuchiki girl on each side of him. One of them was chatting away while the other one was eradiating waves of hate towards him. He just kept on smirking.

"Well, this is us"-Momo announced happily. Ichigo simply raised his eyebrows. They were standing before the tallest gates Ichigo had ever seen. The road towards the house was very long, so you couldn't see the house. The were Sakura trees surrounding the roads and the floor was full of the pink petals

"You guys walk all the way to your house?"-he asked in disbelief as Rukia punched some numbers into a small device on the wall. A smaller door on the side opened and they walked in

"It's not that far away. Thank you for joining us Kurosaki-kun"-Momo waved and ran after her sister, who had already walked in

"No problem"-

Ichigo turned and walked to his own house. He shook his head. Yep, those girls were as spoiled as they could get.

Rukia huffed as her sister massaged the spot in her head where she had just been smacked. That guy was as arrogant and stuck up as the next.

And as they walked home, they thought about each other all they way there.

* * *

**Song**: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. You guys should definetly hear it if you haven't

Hi!! It's been a while huh? I've been pretty caught up with Chronicles, but I finally updated this! I hope you guys like it!

Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!!! Please continue to shower me with your love!!!!


	6. Spring Time

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Tite-Kubo owns Bleach...I say that 'cause the man wont show Rukia in the manga!!!! **_

Whenever you guys get the chance, check out this anime called 'Higurashi No Naku Koroni', It's awesome!

**Song:** '_I'd do anything'_ by _Simple Plan_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Springtime for the President and Strawberry  
**

* * *

Since the teacher of that period was running late, and the class president was nowhere to be found, the senior classroom 4-A was in complete chaos. All the girls were standing around gossiping and glancing at the boys while the boys huddled together and started making jokes. Well, not all the boys. Kira and Uryuu were still sitting at their desks reading, while Yumichika was speaking on his cell phone. Ichigo had his head held by his hand and was looking out the window, wondering why the hell were they all inside when they could be enjoying the bright sun and warm breeze outside. He sighed and turned his head towards the group of boys huddled at the back. They seemed to be making some tune since the redhead guy was banging the desk with his hand while the tattooed-face one was playing an imaginary guitar. Ichigo also noticed how the girls would sigh and flutter their eyelashes at the boys. 

"Hey"-

Ichigo was woken from his stupor by the deep voice of Yasutora Sado, who had suddenly decided to sit next to the orange-head. Ichigo blinked several times

"Uh, hey…What's up?"-

"Nothing much"-

Ichigo blinked once again. This was very weird

"Um, don't you hang out with those guys over there?"-he asked jerking his thumb towards the loud group in the back. Sado regarded him with one eye

"Yeah, but they're too loud"-

"Oh, right"-

He turned his head towards the window, the warm breeze gently ruffling his wild hair. He then leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head

"Listen, only 'cause you helped me out with that guy doesn't mean you need to be nice to me or anything. I don't owe you"-

"Ok"-

Again, Ichigo looked at the tall guy. He was definitely weird. He was about to say something when the classroom door suddenly busted open and the whole room grew silent. Standing there, with her arms folded, was Rukia, her eyebrow hitting the ceiling

"Well, I'm glad to see that everyone is chilling. Would you guys mind returning to your seats, I have an announcement to make"-

Obediently, all the students returned to their desks, except for the three guys in the back, who just leaned back and looked forward. After she made sure all eyes were on her, Rukia continued

"Good. As you all know, the Karakura High School Annual Spring Festival is just days away and we still have not picked our activity. Now, all the other classrooms have already presented their ideas and they were approved. I was thinking that we should be in charge of the talent show. Our classroom will be where the students come to sign up and we can be part of the show as well. What do you think?"-

There was a sudden increase of movement and murmuring as the students consulted with each other. Some were nodding approvingly while others were looking skeptical

"Um, excuse me, Kuchiki-san?"-a small girl from the front row raised her hand

"Yes?"-

"By 'being part of the show', do you mean like we can do whatever we want?"-she asked timidly

"Uh, yeah. It can be acting, singing, juggling, whatever comes to mind"-

The girl turned her head to her friend behind her and started squealing with delight. Rukia sighed

"Anyways, does everyone agree?"-

There was a collective 'yes' from the group and almost all the girls started giggling and jumping on their chairs as ideas started to flow. Most of the boys were looking around as to see if an idea would just pop out from under a desk. The small president huffed and placed her hands on her hips

"Excuse me, but I was not done"-she said, causing everyone to become silent once again

"Thank you. Now, I was also able to get one more notion approved for our classroom"-and it seemed it was against her will, since her face showed everything but excitement

"We are able to use uniforms for our classroom activity. Rangiku, if you please"-The busty strawberry-blonde stepped forward and pinned two posters on the black-board

"The boys will be wearing black slacks with a white shirt and a black vest and the girls… (Sigh) we will be wearing French-maid costumes"-

It was the guys turn to be excited. They started howling and catcalling at the prospects of girls in short, fluffy skirts. Sado simply sighed while Ichigo raised an eyebrow. This was definitely a weird classroom.

"Now, I suggest you all start thinking about the classroom decoration and what you guys will bring to the talent show, alright. Keep in mind that this is the last one you'll have in your life, unless you stay behind"-she walked to her desk and sat down, running her fingers through her hair. The classroom returned to their original state, only less rowdy.

"French-maids? Are you serious?"-Tatsuki brought her chair near Rukia, who looked at her with a frown

"Don't complain to me, it was Rangiku's great idea. How it got through, I don't know"-

"Awww, come on guys, it's going to look so cute! And I know for sure that the guys aren't complaining"-Rangiku giggled, causing both raven-haired girls to growl and sigh. Orihime simply smiled.

"I can make the uniforms if you like"-She offered. Rangiku squeezed her shoulders

"That's the spirit Hime-chan! That way we'll attract more people to join in!"-

The girls continues their chatter until another female classmate walked up to the group, causing the girls to grow silent

"Eto…Ah, Kuchiki-san, can I ask you a question regarding the talent show?"-the girl asked timidly, her eyes set on the floor

"Sure, go ahead"-Rukia was flipping through her manga absentmindedly

"Um, well, since the talent show is a contest, what will be the prize?"-

The classroom grew silent once again as all eyes fell on their president, whose face was covered by the shonen manga in her hands. She lowered it and placed a hand behind her head

"I hadn't thought about that, jeje"- You could hear some people falling of their chairs. Some students looked at each other, murmuring about possible options.

"I have an idea"-a voice from the back of the room caused all heads to turn back. Renji stood up, a grin plastered in his face. Rukia frowned

"Yes Renji, what do you suggest?"-she narrowed her eyes, letting him know that he better not come up with something stupid

"I think that the prize should be a date with someone from this classroom, since we are the ones in charge of the show. If the winner is a guy, then he gets to pick a girl, randomly of course, and go out with her. Same for the girls."-

Everyone seemed to think this a very good idea, since they started talking all at once excitedly. Well, not everyone

"What! You want to auction us or something?!"-Tatsuki's voice rang through the room, causing everyone to shut-up, again.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Hell, I might get into the contest"-Shuuhei commented, shooting a dirty look the girls, who glared back

"Bite me, Doodle-face"-Tatsuki snarled; her fist in the air. Rukia stood up and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, motioning her to sit down. She sighed

"As dirty-minded as it might sound, I can't deny that it will certainly spark up the interest in people to participate. I guess it's a good idea"-

"WHAT?!"-

Nearly everyone in the room cheered, happy with the prospect that, if they won, they could get a date with one of the most desirable girls in the whole school, or with one of the hottest boys.

Ichigo's interest sparked at the mention of the prize. An evil smile spread across his face, causing Chad to frown. Maybe he would participate after all.

When the bell rang for lunch, most of the students went to eat outside, trying to enjoy the weather. Ichigo was about to join when he was stopped

"Excuse me, Kurosaki"-he turned to find the faces of Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, who where waiting for him.

"Yeah?"-

"We were wondering if you already have an activity for the festival"-Mizuiro asked.

"No, I don't"-

"Great! Than you should join us! We're planning on participating in the talent show, but we're short one member. Please, please say yes!"- Keigo stood before him, holding both of Ichigo's hands a little too lovingly. Ichigo yanked his hands away and stuffed them in his pockets, turning to head out

"I don't think so guys, I'm not much of a festival person, sorry"-he started to walk out, leaving two very disappointed faces behind

"Oh, that's no good Keigo, you just shooed away a very good prospect"-Mizuiro whined.

"Agh this is frustrating! Where the hell are we going to find a lead singer and a guitar player before Friday? Oh, good bye my dream of dating Rangiku-san"- Ichigo stopped, thought for a second, and turned around

"Are you guys planning on forming a band?"- The two guys turned hopefully, both appearing before Ichigo in a second

"Yes! I play the drums and Mizuiro here plays the bass, but we don't have a singer or a guitar player to finish up the band. We already have the songs and the music, and we only need to perform once."-Keigo said, a weird glint in his eyes

"Well, I play the guitar"-Ichigo said, scratching his head and looking away. The two looked at each other

"Can you sing?"-Mizuiro asked, an innocent smile on his face

"Uh, I guess"-

"GREAT! We have a band! Alright, so today after school we'll meet up and practice alright?"-Keigo shook his hand, a goofy smile on his face.

As Ichigo ate his lunch, he thought about what he had gotten himself into. True, he was excited about playing again, but he never thought it would be like this. Although his mind was on the prize.

Oh yes, he was still pretty ticked off about being called a stocker.

**-------------------0----------------------0--------------------------------------------****  
**

The school was buzzing with activity at the day of the Spring Festival. Since it was a public event, people from the town and from other schools were there, enjoying the different activities devised by the classrooms.

The first years had a traditional Japanese restaurant, where they served food and performed a small traditional play. The second years had turned their classroom into a gaming station and the third years had a kissing booth, which was being frowned upon many teachers and by the class president Hitsugaya Toushirou, who had to constantly punch guys in the face for wanting a kiss with Kuchiki Momo.

Ichigo walked into the school, not at all amused with the idea of walking around in slacks and a red tie, especially when his father had given him hell about it. He noticed how the girls would peak through the glass to look at him, but of course he would ignore this.

As he reached his classroom, Ichigo noticed how half of the hallway was packed, and how most of them were boys. He deepened his scowl and elbowed his way through the crowd

"Excuse me, coming through. What the hell is going on here?"-The were so perverted face of Keigo popped out from the crowd, a small trickle of blood running down his nose

"I…Ichigo, you have to see…most beautiful thing ever…"-he mumbled dreamily, his eyes in a daze. Ichigo scoffed, pushed the boy aside and walked in. One swift look around the room was enough for him to understand the reason why all those boys were ogling and drooling all over

All the girls were dressed in a very fluffy, very short, black and white French maid dress. The top part was a corset-type, tide tightly in the back and a large black ribbon at the end of the knot. The chest area was covered by a ruffled, white silky fabric, causing every single girl to show off their humble cleavages. The skirts were puffed up, revealing the skin of their thighs and they wore silky stockings up to their knees, their shoes those of an innocent school-girl, with little ribbon and everything. Suddenly, a small handkerchief was shoved to his face

"Drooling much Kurosaki?"- He lowered his gaze to find what he thought to be (in a momentarily lapse of judgment, he told himself) the most beautiful thing ever. The petit raven haired girl in front of him had her hair pulled back in a French braid, several strands of hair framing her face graciously. The ribbon on her lower back was red instead of black, setting her aside from the other girls. Her perfect eyebrow was, as usual, raised in a sarcastic matter, a grin across her face

"Ku…Kuchiki…"-he stuttered

"What, cat caught your tongue? Come on we don't have all day"-she turned away, her dress bouncing around her slightly, causing his eyes to follow. Hold on, this was wrong. Do not stare at evil midget. Midget evil… Midget in short, fluffy skirt…

After the initial shock was over (which took a very angry Tatsuki punching several guys in the face) the seniors started fixing up everything for the talent show. Some students were practicing their bits and sketches, while others just stood around and stared at the girl's uniforms.

"Oi, Ichigo, over here!"-

Ichigo walked over to Keigo and Mizuiro, who were sitting at the back of the class. They were holding the CD's were their music was recorded and they seemed a little nervous

"Hey Ichigo, you alright, you ok? Huh yeah, you good, you're not nervous are you? Huh? No…good, good"-Keigo stammered, looking around with bulging eyes. Mizuiro sighed

"The show will start in the afternoon, I hope we practiced enough"-

"We'll be fine, don't worry"-Ichigo assured, looking around. For some reason, he couldn't get his eyes off the small class president. There she was, smiling and acting all polite. Somehow he felt that she was faking that sugary smile. He smirked, wondering how she really was. Maybe he could find out.

"Oh my God Rukia, this is such a success ne? I told you"-Rangiku chirped, her 'assets' bouncing around merrily

"Yeah, yeah. How's the show going?"-

"We've had thousands of requests. We've had so many that we started turning people down"-Orihime giggled, passing Rukia a stack of papers. Tatsuki kicked a guy who was trying to peak under Orihime's skirt

"Ugh, I can't take this shit anymore! How long do we need to wear this?"-she growled, pulling her skirt down

"Aww Tatsuki-chan, but you look so cute!"-Renji popped up from behind her, wiggling his eyebrows

"One more comment like that Abarai and I swear I'll wipe the tattoos of your face"- Stepping in between them, Shuuhei pushed them both aside, each hand on their foreheads

"Hey, shouldn't we start getting ready?"-the spiky-haired boy asked, looking around at the band members. Rukia sighed and stacked the papers neatly

"Yeah, I guess we should. Where are Ikkaku and Uryu?"-

"Last time I saw Ikkaku he was hitting on this girl from 3rd year and Uryu was sending death glares at this one kid who was staring at Hime-chan"-Shuuhei chuckled

"We'll get them on the way then, let's go. Tatsuki I leave you in charge"-

"Sure, anything to not be standing up"-she gratefully took the chair while the three headed out the door. Rukia couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Rangiku, who was in the middle of the classroom with her cheerleading squad, was looking from the orange-haired boy to her raven-haired best friend. An evil smile spread across her face.

**------------------------0----------------------------0-----------------------------------------**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Annual Karakura High School Spring Festival and to the senior class Talent Show!"-

The crowd clapped and sheered as the host announced the beginning of the main event. The spectators gathered up and took their seats as they started filling up the auditorium, which was tastefully decorated for the occasion.

Back stage was utter chaos as the performers were gathering up their partners and trying to cram up some last moment rehearsing. Most girls were gathering up their costumes and putting on their makeup as others were shacking and realizing the stupidity of their choices

"Get a hold of yourself Keigo, you're gonna be alright"-Mizuiro tried claming his extremely shaky and perspiring friend, who seemed to be having a nervous break down.

"How are we gonna get through this huh? Who's brilliant idea was this after all?"-

Ichigo, who was sitting on an amp and tuning his guitar, looked up at the pair and smirked. They had practiced enough and he was sure they could pull it off, if only Keigo stopped squirming around so much

The first presentation was a group of four girls with their rendition of 'Buttons' from the Pussycat Dolls, which caused many catcalling and shouts. Then there was this kid who was trying to do stand-up comedy…but didn't do that good.

Finally, after an hour of dancing, juggling and comedy, it was the guys turn to perform. Keigo was in such a state that he wasn't even moving, being dragged along by Mizuiro

"Um…will he be alright?"-Ichigo asked, hoping this idiot won't ruin the performance. Mizuiro waved his hand as if brushing the idea away

"Don't worry, once he holds the drum sticks he'll be alright"- Hoping that would he said was true, Ichigo followed the two onto the stage, where they waited behind the curtains until they were called

"Uh, thank you Maho-san that was a very…impressive display of, um, magic you did there. Anyways, moving along- next we have a trio of rockers that are going to perform for the first time. Please give a warm welcome to…what's your name?"-the girl asked, pulling the microphone away, although still audible to the crowd. The guys looked at each other

"Uh, we'll go with 4A"-Mizuiro suggested. The girl nodded

"4A?"-Ichigo hissed, as they walked to the stage after being presented. Mizuiro shrugged

"Our classroom is the only thing we have in common"-he replied, strapping the bass guitar around his shoulder. Ichigo shrugged and followed suit, taking his place at the microphone. The crowd was cheering and some were yelling for them to start already.

"Um (loud annoying feedback sound) sorry. We're 4A, I guess and this is our first time performing so…here we go"-Ichigo looked back at Keigo, who seemed to have woken up and now had a fiery look in his eyes. He nodded once and Keigo started counting woth his sticks. One, two, one, two, three, four…

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

"Who's that?"-

Rukia turned in her chair and poked a head out of here improvised changing room. Outside were Renji and Ikkaku, both apparently listening. Renji turned

"Oh, that's that kid Kurosaki. He teamed up with those idiots Mizuiro and Keigo"-

Rukia closed the curtain and sat back down, listening to his voice. Who would've thought the boy could sing

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Momo was enjoying the music. She had been surprised to fond Kurosaki up there, and singing, but he was pretty good. She was even more surprised when Rangiku popped out of nowhere next to her

"Hiya Momo-chan!"-

"Rangiku, you startled me"-

"Oh sorry Momo-chan. Say, I was wondering, have Rukia and Kurosaki had any type of interaction outside of school? I mean have they actually spoken without insulting each other?"- Momo placed a finger on her chin in thought, then replied with a smile

"Nope"-

"Hm, just as I thought. Listen hon, I'm gonna need your help with something"-

"What's that?"- Rangiku turned her head towards the singer, followed by Momo

"We're gonna get your sister a man!"-

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Ichigo gave his guitar the last riff, backed away from the microphone and sighed. He was satisfied. They had done a good job. He closed his eyes and waited for the reaction. Everyone was silent for a second, and then suddenly erupted in cheers and applauses. Mizuiro and Keigo were jumping up and down, patting Ichigo in the back, who simply scratched his head. Even though his face didn't show it, Ichigo was ecstatic. He loved music and loved to perform, and being able to do so once again made him extremely giddy. Ok, he needed to collect his cool now.

"And that was 4A! Wow guys that was pretty awesome. Ok, so, since they were the final act, the judges will be deliberating who will be the winners. But before that, stick around for the final and most anticipated performance. Shortly on stage we'll have The Shinigami!"- The crowd went absolutely insane with the mention of the group, which Ichigo could only assume was the midget's band. And what's with the name? Death Gods?

"Hey, that was pretty good"-

Ichigo turned around to find Chad looking down at him. The orange-haired kid smirked and grabbed a bottle of water

"Thanks"-his eyes then turned to find the figure of the small president standing behind Chad, a grin across her face

"Yeah, that was alright. I have to admit you have some skill Kurosaki"-She folded her arms across her chest and looked away, granting Ichigo the opportunity to look (stare) at her outfit.

She was wearing a black leather strapless corset, which accentuated her small waited and pushed up her humble chest. He almost questioned if she could breathe with that on. Her skirt was looser and flowed down her hips above her knees- the skirt was shorter in the front and had a slight train in the back. She was also sporting some uncomfortable-looking stiletto boots, which were also leather. Her left arm was covered until the elbow with a black leather strap and around her delicate neck there was a choker. An all-out rock goddess.

"Wait, did you just compliment me?"- She turned and gave him her signature death glare

"Whatever. Stand aside Kurosaki and watch how it's done"-placing a hand on her hip, Rukia walked out to the stage, which was dark, followed by the rest of the band members. He leaned against the stage and crossed his arms.

Let the show begin…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys! Phew, it took me a while to finish this, and I still had to make it a two part, it was just too long! And it's 1:30 am and I need to work tomorrow!! But I just had to update this chapter becasue the idea of Ichigo with a guitar is just...SUPER SMEXY!!!!!

Anyways...hope you guys like it! And thank you a million to those who continue to shower me with their love! Hopefully soon you'll see some development in the romance department (wiggles eyebrows). I didn't get to proof read so please gomen!

Please **review** and let me know whaz up!!!!

Hey, I was wondering, if someone out their who is good at drawing could draw up Rukia with the rock outfit, or the one with the French-maid costume, that would be very sweet!! Let me know if someone does!!!!


	7. The Show Must Go On

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies...ya dig?**_

Well, well...another chapter already? I just had to! Because you guys begged me to!! Alright, get your radio ready, 'cause the show is about to start!

* * *

_**Chapter 7-The Show Must Go On**_

* * *

As they walked onto the stage, the crowd was ecstatic. The stage was dark and an eerie fog surrounded the wooden floor. You could hear the footsteps and the instruments being tuned and prepared, along with the feedback emitted by the microphone. 

Without any warning, there was a sudden drumming. The crowd grew silent, expectant of what was coming. The drumming suddenly stopped, and just as sudden an explosion of music erupted, followed by lights which illuminated the stage and the five people on it. A raven-haired girl held the microphone and leaned forward, her voice spilling through the speakers

_Someone is dancing on my grave_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul_

_The wind takes the leaves where he_

_Wants them to go_

_His tunes enchant our world,_

_Our thoughts and leaves us frozen_

Ichigo couldn't help be taken back by the midget's voice. It was high and strong and (he couldn't believe that word came up in his mind) beautiful. He also noticed how she would get into her music and the lyrics, closing her eyes, gripping the microphone tightly and moving around the stage. The crowd was enticed by her voice and he noticed how they were singing along. Apparently they were pretty well known.

_I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul_

_The wind takes the leaves where he_

_Wants them to go_

_His tunes enchant our world,_

_Our thoughts and leaves us frozen_

_Take my hand_

_I'll take you to the Promised Land_

"Rangiku-chan, what are you doing?"-

"Shhh, keep it down will you? I'm trying to do some damage here"- The strawberry blonde took the jar where the names of the dates were and poured them onto a desk.

Momo was standing at the door, keeping a watch. She smiled as her sister's voice filtered through the classroom. She loved to hear Rukia sing, since she knew it made her sister happy. If only she could do more than just sing at school gigs.

"Um, Ran-chan, how are you going to get them together?"-she asked innocently, a slight blush spreading through her cheeks at the prospect of setting her sister up

"Don't worry about it"-The busty teen giggled

_Neville, whatever you have done, these tears_

_Will fade_

_Neville, where ever have you gone,_

_Please have faith_

As the music was coming to an end, the crowd continued to scream and clap in delight. Ichigo had to give them props, these guys were professionals.

Rukia bowed after she was done, and gave her back to the crowd, walking towards the drums, were Renji sat twirling the sticks in his fingers. She gave him a nod and they started a second set

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell?_

_By the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_'Cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try to make it all okay_

"What the hell are you guys doing?"-

Tatsuki's voice caused both Momo and Rangiku to jump up and squeal. They placed a hand on there chest and breathed out, relieved it was her and not a teacher

"Are you nuts? You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"-Rangiku asked, shaking the now violated jar

"Looking for you guys. Everyone is at the concert and you guys suddenly disappeared. Are you up to something?"-she shifted her weight to her hip, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Tatsuki knew Rangiku long enough to know when she was being dubious. Rangiku merely grinned

"But of course not, why would you say that?"-she walked out of the classroom, leaving Tatsuki looking at Momo for an answer. The chocolate-haired girl simply shrugged and followed.

Tatsuki gave the jar a look, but decided to shrug it off.

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did?_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never again_

To say that Rukia was having the time of her life would be an understatement. Of all the activities she would take on, singing was her definite favorite, no doubt. She would even quit the doujo if it interfered with her band practice or singing lessons, not that she was that good with swords anyways (though no one dared telling her that to her face). Her eyes picked a spot in the crowd to focus on, and to her misfortune, it happened to be on that stupid, loud ass orange hair, which seemed to be smack in the middle of the crowd. He was grinning at her, bopping his head to the music and he had the balls to give her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes. What's with this dude?

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never..._

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

"Kurosaki-kun"-

Ichigo turned to the voice of the youngest Kuchiki, who was standing next to him, a funny pink tainting her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Kuchiki-san, what's up?"-

"Nothing much. You know, you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Momo"-she smiled prettily at him, and he grinned back

"Ok, Momo. Your sister is pretty good"-he turned again to the stage, so did Momo

"Yeah, she is. I wish she could do it more often"-her voice was low but still audible enough for Ichigo. He turned his eyes to the girl

"What do you mean? Doesn't she like, sing all the time?"- Ichigo noticed the girl had said something she shouldn't, since her eyes had widened and her cheeks were now a deeper red

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who chose to end it like you did?_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew_

"Uh, um, well, yeah, sort of. You see, our father doesn't like it when she sings so, she kinda does it behind his back"-she giggled nervously. What the hell was wrong with her? If Rukia found out that she was telling him this, she would freak out

"Oh really?"-Ichigo turned to the stage again, a smirk plastered in his face. Noticing this, Momo gasped and waved her hands

"Oh please, Kurosaki-kun, please don't tell nee-chan I told you, please. She would so freak out on me"-she clasped her hands together and shut her eyes, wishing she could learn how to keep her mouth shut. Suddenly she felt a large hand pat her head softly. She looked up and found the orange-haired senior grinning with his usual scowl

"Don't worry Momo; I wouldn't do such a thing. See you later"-he walked away and disappeared through the crowd, leaving a very flushed Momo behind. She sighed. Kurosaki was such a nice guy, especially to her, but when he was around Rukia he was very different. Maybe…

"Good job Momo-chan!"- Rangiku jumped from behind her, causing Momo to jump.

"Do…do you really think this is gonna work? I mean, Rukia is going to figure it out right away and…"-

"Oh don't be silly, she'll never find out!"-Rangiku reassured, hugging Momo by the shoulders and clapping along with the crowd

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_But I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

As they finished their second set, the crowd went absolutely crazy. Rukia waved and bowed- a huge smile on her face. Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku and Uryu walked up to her and they all bowed together, thanking the crowd for participating. The guys patted each other in the back while Shuuhei gave Rukia a bear hug and swung her around. The host walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone, standing next to the petit lead singer

"Everyone give it up for The Shinigami!"-more cheers and applauses "Ok; now ladies and gents, we will proceed with announcing the winner of our Talent show! All of the participants please come up to the stage. Thank you"- The contestants filed up the stage, standing next to the band. Ichigo, along with Mizuiro and Keigo, walked up last

"Ok, so, let me remind everyone what is the Talent show's prize. The winner will be able to randomly pick, from this jar, the name of a senior student, with whom they will have a date. And the senior will be paying for everything!"-more cheers and applauses. The contestants looked at each other anxiously. Next to Ichigo, Keigo had his hands together as if in prayer

"Please, please, please, let us win, let us win!"- Mizuiro smiled while Ichigo simply shook his head. He didn't really mind if he lost, although he kept staring at the small rock singer, who was smiling widely and had an odd glint in her eyes

"The winners were selected by are panel of judges, who consist of Kira Izuru, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Inoue Orihime, give them a round of applause"-more cheers, especially from the cheerleading squad "Ok, so, the winner of the Annual Karakura Spring Festival Talent Show is, drum roll please"-Renji sat behind his drums, giving the moment a dramatic effect

"…The group 4A!!!! Everyone give them a round of applause!"- Everyone started screaming and cheering. Mizuiro was smiling and Keigo was looking around as if there was another 4A standing next to them. Ichigo walked up to the host, standing next to Rukia

"Congratulations"-she said

"Thanks"-

"All right, so this is how it goes. You guys need to put your hand in this jar and the name you pick will be the lucky girl you'll be having a date with. Kojima Mizuiro, you first"- Mizuiro happily stepped forward and stuffed his hand in the jar. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the host

"Alright, so Kojima Mizuiro's date will be…Ogawa Michiru!"-a small girl with short brown hair was pushed onto the stage, apparently against her will. She was looking around and pulling her skirt down (she was still in her French-maid costume). As she reached Mizuiro, he bowed and took her hand, kissing it lightly

"It's my pleasure Ogawa-san"-Keigo gaped. Ichigo snorted. This guy had skills

"Ok then, next we have Asano Keigo. Here you go"- He took the jar and shook it, then stuffed his hand and pulled out a paper, giving it to the host

"And Asano Keigo's date will be…Arisawa Tatsuki!"-Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Renji almost fell to the floor laughing, while the spiky-haired girl simply mumbled breathlessly.

"Wha…what? HELLS NO!!"-

"Oh come on Tatsuki-chan, he is definitely the guy for you"-Renji jeered, smacking his lap as he doubled up with laughter. Tatsuki smacked him upside the head.

"Aww man, you're not Matsumoto-san…Ow"-the comment earned him a smack in the head, causing everyone to laugh.

"Can anyone say crack pairings? Anyways, mister Kurosaki Ichigo, you're next"- Ichigo stepped up, unaware that while everyone was entertained watching Keigo getting beat, Rangiku had changed the jars for one that was filled with only one name. Ichigo gave the host the paper, which she opened

"And the date for Kurosaki Ichigo will be…oho! The one and only president of our senior class…Kuchiki Rukia!"-

"Come again?"-

The crowd cheered madly while the guys on stage where looking at their friend with surprise. They knew how Rukia felt for the citrus-head, and now she was going on a date with him? Well, if they thought about it…it was actually pretty funny.

Ichigo grinned widely. Rukia was frowning to the point her eyebrows were closing her eyes. Rangiku was laughing so hard she was almost peeing on herself. Momo was smiling silently next to Rangiku.

"Well, Kuchiki-sousai, where are you taking me?"-

"Bite me"-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

Oh yes, my evil side just had to endulge herself with a cliffhanger! Oh yes! Next chapter Rukia has to take Ichigo on a date! I can't wait to update that chapter, I hope it comes out as hilarious as I intend it to be. The songs Rukia will be singing will belong to real artist, obviously, because I'm just not that good at song writing. If you guys get any suggestions, let me know!

to Mau-chan: There you go, a little IchixMomo. She's so cute. Hitsugaya better start making moves.

Sousai- A way of saying president

_**Songs:**_

The Dance- Within Temptation- _The Dance_

Never Again- Kelly Clarkson- _My December__**  
**_


	8. A Night About Town

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies **_

OMG!! Nell Tu is smoking hot!!! Time to kick ass girlfriend!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 8- A Night About Town **_

* * *

In complete and utter frustration, Rukia yanked the closet door open and glared at the clothes, as if blaming them for her misfortune. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was getting dressed to go out with…with…

"Uuuughhhh!!!!"-she cried in frustration as she started throwing shirts and pants to the floor, discarding them all as too girly, too expensive, too sexy, too much for a date with that arrogant, cocky, egotistical…citrus-headed freak! How could this be happening to her? Not even Three Days Grace's song 'I hate everything about you' was making her feel better, and she had it cranked up. She pulled out an indigo cami from the closet and eyed it for a second

"That one looks nice"-

Rukia turned to the voice of her sister, who was standing at the door. Momo smiled and walked towards the radio, which she lowered the volume

"Hey, what are you doing?"-

"Dad is here"-Momo stated, sitting at the edge of the four-poster queen sized bed. Rukia huffed and threw the cami on the bed, now searching for jeans. Momo grabbed the bunny plushy that was lying on the pillows and hugged it, resting her chin on it

"Why are you so mad nee-chan? It's just a date"- Rukia turned, giving her sister a look that was clearly questioning her sanity

"Right, a date with the idiot who got on my bad side since day one. And I have to pay for everything, can you believe that crap!"-she grabbed a pair of straight cut low-rise jeans and threw them on top of the cami. She crouched and started scavenging for shoes.

"I think Kurosaki-kun is a very nice guy"-Momo said absentmindedly, her eyes on the wooden floor. Her eyes then turned to her sister, who was looking at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

"Eh Momo-chan, It seems to me like _you_ wanna have a date with Mr. I'm-too-good-to-be-here huh?"-she wiggled her eyebrows, causing the younger girl to gasp and blush, holding the bunny tighter

"N, no, that's not true! How could you say that?"- Rukia went back to her shoe hunting, a smile on her face

"Because sis, every time a guy is nice to you, you get all putty in their hands. Although you become completely oblivious to the guys who actually like you"-

"Like whom?"-

"Uh, Toushiro for example"-Rukia turned with a pair of black peep-toe pumps in her hands. Momo turned redder if possible

"What are you talking about; Shiro-chan and I are just friends. We've been friends for the longest"-

"Right, a friend who takes you to all of your modeling gigs and photo sessions- no matter where in Tokyo it is. A friend who calls you just to check if you're all right. A friend who waits for you to finish you ballet lessons…even if they take 3 hours! A friend who…"

"Ok, ok, I got it. Come on Rukia-nee, you really think he likes me?"-

"Oh no, I think he _loves_ you. He would probably kill for you Momo"- Rukia said while rummaging in her makeup bag. Where was that Bobbi Brown lip-gloss again?

Momo sighed, resting her head on Chappy the bunny again. It was true- Toushiro was always there for her when she needed him, even if his face seemed annoyed. She would never ask him, but she didn't need to. She smiled. Maybe…

She gasped as her sister's azure eyes were inches away from her dark ones. Rukia had that mischievous look on her that always freaked her out

"Momo is in lo-ove"-Rukia sing-sang as she patted her sister's hair. Momo pouted

"I certainly am not. Besides, I have no time for such petty emotions, I have to focus on my studies and modeling career"- she glanced at Rukia, who was standing before her with crossed arms

"Spoken like a true Kuchiki nee-chan. Be careful, you might end up as stuck up as dad"-she flicked her sister's nose and headed to the bathroom, leaving Momo to rub her nose

"You bitch! You had my lip-gloss!"- Momo ducked and ran to her room as Rukia's enraged voice filtered from the bathroom.

**-----------------------0--------------------------0--------------------------------------**

He had considered calling a truce, since there was so many things going on lately that were taking up his time- School, the doujo, helping his dad at the clinic. However, this moment was golden- it was just too perfect. He was given the opportunity to get her back for calling him a perverted stocker. Not only that, but she had to pay for everything. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair one more time, making sure they were spiky enough. He straightened his jacket and applied some cologne. He eyed himself in the bathroom's mirror. He was completely dressed and ready, but somehow he felt like something was missing. Did he forget something?

The door bell's ring triggered his memory

"Oh shit, my family!"-

Too late

"Ooooohhhh and are you the beautiful young lady that is escorting my son on a date? I must say he is extremely lucky to have found such a refined lady as yourself. What you said your name was?"-

Ichigo skidded through the hall and almost jumped down all the stairs as his father's annoying voice filled the house. He reached the door and stopped dead on his tracks at the site

The girl was wearing an indigo colored cami that brought out the color of her eyes greatly, making her look mysterious. The darkness of her eyes and hair contrasted with the paleness of her face, which was colored tastefully, not in that exaggerated way girls tended to wear makeup these days. Her low-rise jeans hugged her figure seductively and the high heals she wore accentuated her long legs. Was it safe to say he was drooling…a little?

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia sir, it's a pleasure to meet you"-she bowed her head lightly and smiled. Her hands were clasped before her. The perfect picture of a lady. Ichigo snorted. So this is how she acts in front of people? All decent and graceful and stuff?

"Hey, took you long enough"-

"Ahh Ichigo, about time! It's not gentlemen-like to leave such a beautiful lady standing outside waiting for you"-Ichigo's father placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, a goofy grin on his face

"Then why didn't you invite her in, dad?"-Ichigo hissed.

"Oh that's ok Mr. Kurosaki, we were just leaving anyways"-Rukia gave Ichigo a threating glare, clearly stating to go, now.

"Oh but you haven't meet the rest of the family. Yuzu, Karin, come here!"-Ichigo smacked his face and slid his hand down. Leave it to his dad to make a fool of himself

"By the way, my name is Kurosaki Isshin; I am the patriarch of this household and owner of the Kurosaki emergency clinic"-he pointed at himself with his thumb, a weird glimmer in his eyes. Both teenagers simply sweet dropped

"What is it dad?"-

"Yeah, what is it old man?"-

Two girls of the same height appeared, one reluctant and the other shyly. The one with sandy colored hair smiled at Rukia politely while the other simply nodded

"These are my beautiful daughters Yuzu"-

"Hi"-

"And Karin"-

"'Sup"-

"Girls, this is Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo's new girlfriend!"-

"WHAT!"-

Ichigo almost had a heart attack. He punched his dad in the face sending him flying into the kitchen. Yuzu giggled while Karin simply sighed. Rukia's blush suddenly got redder.

"Shut the hell up you old pervert! She is not my girlfriend, I simply won her…"-

"Excuse me?"-

"I mean…I won, the talent show, and…whatever, let's get out of here"-he walked past Rukia, leaving his father to weep at a huge poster on the wall. Rukia bowed and smiled at his sisters, then walked after Ichigo.

"So, where to?"-

Rukia narrowed her eyes. He was going to let her choose? Right, he was probably going to take advantage of the situation

"You were the winner so you get to choose, and we're taking my car"-she said, noticing the orange-head was pulling out keys. He turned to her and shrugged

"Sure, no problem. Are you sure you can reach the pedals though?"- She threw him her famous glare and walked to her car, leaving him to follow.

Parked in front of his house was a supped up, black, 2008 Audi TT. He let out a low whistle and raised his eyebrows, wondering whom it belonged too. The answer came once he saw Rukia pull out her keys and deactivate the alarm

"Of course"-he said to himself, walking up to the passenger seat. The insides were all in an off-white colored leather and the dashboards were in wood. Like any other guy, Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at the car. He caught the driver's eye, who was grinning

"Amazed much?"-

"Psst, just wondering how did you get your tiny hands on such a car"- Rukia rolled her eyes and started the engine, which purred silently under them. She backed out of the parking space and started down the street into the city

"It was a birthday present from my dad"-she said as she selected a radio station. Not finding anything worth it, she popped in a CD. Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"Linkin Park?"-

"Don't tell me you have a problem with Linkin Park because I think they're awesome"- she retorted while looking through the rearview mirror. Ichigo leaned back into the chair, finding it hard to fit his long legs

"No, I just didn't think we would have anything in common, that's all"-he mumbled while he was trying to get comfortable. Rukia glanced at him, stopping at a red light.

"Next to you there's a button where you can pull the chair back"-

"Huh?"-

"Forget it, let me"- she took of her seat belt and leaned into Ichigo's lap. He put both arms away from her as if he was scared of touching her. He caught a whiff of her perfume of vanilla and lavender and he felt the blood rush to his face. Suddenly he felt the chair go back and her head and shoulders bumped into his chest. Before he could preserve the feeling of her against his body, she straightened up and pushed some rouge hairs back, then hooked her seat belt back on

"There you go. The guys usually have that problem too whenever I give them rides so I'm pretty used to it"- Once the light went green, Rukia took off, completely oblivious to the effect she just had on Ichigo, who had gone somewhat stiff and was trying very hard to control his blood flow.

They drove around for a while, arguing about where to stop. Rukia wanted traditional food while Ichigo was all about the junk food tonight.

"Listen, you are running up my gas here, will you make up your damn mind already?"-

"Me? You're the one rejecting all my suggestions. I say, Mexican"-he pointed too a small restaurant on a corner. It didn't look that flashy and it wasn't that packed, so Rukia thought it might not be a bad idea. Besides, she was starving

"Alright, that seems good"-she maneuvered the gear and parallel parked in front of the restaurant, taking the space from some guy who was taking his time. The guy said some incoherent stuff and drove off

"Sorry dude, too slow"-Rukia muttered as she turned off the car and picked up her purse. She looked up and found Ichigo's amber eyes looking at her amusedly

"What?"- Ichigo snorted and shook his head, stepping out of the car. Rukia rolled her eyes, following suit

The restaurant was rather small, but homey. There was soft guitar music playing in the background and the lights were rather dim, giving it an intimate look. Rukia looked around. Ok, this might seem too much like a date.

"Good evening, welcome to Rancho Corazón. Table for two?"- The hostess smiled politely at them, and Rukia wasted no time in stepping up and smiling politely back

"Yes please"-

"Follow me"-

The young lady took them to a small table next to a window, which faced a park across the street. A waiter came and brought them their menus

"Would you like anything to drink?"-

"I would like some water please"-Rukia ordered, that sugary smile on her face.

"I'm good for now"-Ichigo said, looking at the menu. The waiter bowed and walked away. Rukia eyed the mane of orange hair sticking out of the menu

"Are you sure you don't want anything? I am the one paying you know"- Ichigo lowered his menu and Rukia couldn't help noticing how the dim orange light made his eyes look like burnt honey or cinnamon. She slapped herself mentally. What was that?

"What do you think I am? Some bum that has never been able to afford a drink or something?"- Rukia raised her eyebrow and smirked "You know what, don't answer that"- Rukia chuckled lightly

"I'm just saying- most guys would love to have the chance to get back at women for sucking their wallets dry. Oh thank you"-she took the glass of water gratefully from the waiter, who bowed and left. Ichigo noticed how she would hold the glass with both hands, like a child, and close her eyes, enjoying the refreshing water. He sighed

"Well, Kuchiki-san, I am not like most guys. I haven't had the misfortune of meeting a woman who wanted to suck my wallet dry"-

"Really? Wow, aren't you lucky. All of my guy friends tell me that most of the girls they've gone out with are all gold diggers"- Ichigo snorted

"Your friends must have bad luck huh? How is it that you hang out with all those guys?"- Rukia frowned at the question

"What's wrong with that?"-

"Well, you seem like the type that would only be around girls. Most girls wouldn't be seen with an entourage of guys that seem willing to pick a fight with whatever comes their way"-

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, I am not like most girls"-

"Touché"-

They laughed lightly. Rukia smiled at her glass while Ichigo smiled down at the menu. This was weird- they were actually enjoying themselves. Wasn't she saying earlier how much of an obnoxious, arrogant bastard he was? Really, she had said that? Nah…

And wasn't he thinking about how much of a preppy, fake, pompous bitch she was? Well, he could be wrong…right?

"Are you ready to order?"-

The waiter's voice snapped them back, causing them to look at the waiter startled. Ichigo and Rukia fumbled with their menu's. They had completely forgotten about food. The waiter simply waited patiently (pardon the pun).

"Um, I would like a chicken burrito and a soda"-Ichigo ordered, passing the menu to the waiter. Rukia twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes

"I want a nacho supreme, heavy on the nacho, a chicken burrito with a side of cheesy fries with a lot of tomatoes and a soft chicken taco. Oh and a soda. Please"-she gave a toothy smile to the waiter, who was looking at her with wide eyes. Ichigo's jaw was hitting the table

"Damn girl, you're making me look like a wuss"-

"Oh, I wouldn't take all the credit for that Kurosaki"- she said evilly.

"Alright, alright, I want the same thing she's having"-he said to the waiter, who simply wrote everything down

"Is this a competition Kurosaki?"-

"You bet your ass it is"-

"Bring it!"-

**-----------------------------0-----------------------------0------------------------------**

2 hours, 2 plates of nachos, heavy cheese, chicken burritos, soft tacos, two sodas, and two shots of tequila later, Ichigo and Rukia were leaning back on their chairs rubbing their stomachs, asking themselves what had possessed them to eat so much. The waiter had just cleared the table, having earned five dollars after betting that they would eat everything with his fellow co-workers. A few minutes later he came back, a smile on his face as a new wage opened up

"Excuse me, would you like for me to bring the dessert menu"-

Ichigo groaned. If he even tried putting something in his mouth, he was sure his stomach would explode. He peeked an eye open as he heard Rukia's chair scarp the floor. She was sitting up straight, an amusing sparkle in her eyes

"Yes please!"-

"What?!"- The waiter smiled and left, coming back with a smaller menu, which Rukia took happily

"What? How can you have dinner and not have dessert?"-she said matter-of-factly, returning to the menu.

"Are you insane woman? How can you fit anything in that stomach of yours?"-

"Only 'cause I'm small doesn't mean I can't handle it. I can and I will, and when I'm done eating my dessert, I will be the winner"-she smiled with sarcastic innocence. Ichigo grunted

"Give me that"-he took the menu from her and surveyed the options. He wasn't really a fan of sweets, so he didn't know what…oh, this seemed interesting.

"Say, why don't we make a bet"-he offered, eyeing the petit girl over the menu. He saw her raise her eyebrow

"A bet? Sure, why not"-

"If I win the bet, you will let me pay the bill"-she frowned

"Dude, that's lame. You won the talent show; therefore, I'm responsible for the bill. Stop trying to be so macho"-

"I'm not trying to be macho. What, you can't handle it?"- A smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the look on her face. It was as if she had been thoroughly insulted

"I can't handle it? Please, don't make me laugh Kurosaki. What you got?"-

"Alright, I bet you can't eat the dessert I'm gonna choose. If you do, you pay the bill, if you don't, then I'll pay it. Deal?"-he held out his hand. Rukia eyed him for a second, then shook his hand

"Deal"-

"Alright! Waiter!"-the small waiter came right away. Ichigo whispered the dessert and the waiter looked at him

"Are…are you sure sir?"-

"Yeah, yeah, no sweat. Go on"-The waiter looked at Rukia, then back at Ichigo and bowed, heading to the kitchen.

"What the hell? What am I eating?"-

"Patience my friend, patience"-

Several minutes later, the waiter came out with a long glass, which was filled with what looked like a chocolate fudge ice cream. There was something red decorating the top and some more red things hanging from the sides. He set it in front of her and bowed once again

"I…I hope you enjoy it…miss"-he almost ran away into the kitchen and Ichigo almost fell of his chair, he was laughing so hard. Rukia eyed the weird looking ice cream.

"Ok, so what the hell is this thing?"- Ichigo wiped away some laughing tears

"That, Kuchiki, is a chocolate covered jalapeño ice cream. Enjoy"-he crossed his arms and leaned back, enjoying the look of terror on the girl's face. She was looking at him like he was crazy

"Who the hell made an ice cream out of jalapeños? Chocolate covered? This is insane!"-

"So, what, you can't do it or something, because if you can't, I'll understand, I'll just pay the bill and we can leave and I can proclaim myself the winner over and over and over…"-

"I'll do it"-a small whispered escaped her lips. Ichigo smirked

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch that"- Rukia stood up and slammed her hand on the table

"I said I'll do it!"- She sat down and stared at the evil ice cream. It was just standing there, mocking her. She gulped. This was going to suck so badly. She picked on of the small red jalapeños sticking out and looked at it, gulping. She took a deep breath and bit it, her eyes closed tightly.

Ichigo's mouth was hanging open as he saw Rukia chew on the spicy vegetable. This girl definitely had balls. She swallowed and shuddered

"How was it?"-he asked. She opened her eyes and touched her chin lightly

"Mmm…not bad actually"-

"WHAT?!"-

"Yeah it was pretty good"-she shrugged and took another one, dipping it in the chocolate. She chewed and moaned in delight, savoring the dessert. Ichigo thought this girl had definitely lost it. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, causing her to jump lightly

"Kuchiki"-she answered. A smile graced her face and Ichigo almost felt himself smile with her. This was a different smile- it was honest and natural. She covered the mouth of the phone and turned to him

"It's my friend Tatsuki, I have to take this"-she stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Ichigo leaned back into the chair, his arms behind his back. He was not expecting to enjoy this date as much as he was. Rukia seemed so cold and cutting at school, but he was seeing a different side of her. She was actually really cool. She liked the music he liked and she ate like a sumo wrestler. A smirked tugged at the side of his lips as he absentmindedly chewed on a chocolate covered jalapeño

Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia was definitely not like most girls.

"Yuk, what the fuck is this, it tastes horrible…and it's freaking hot!!!"-

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

Hey dear friends, her is another chappy for you entertainment. I hope you guys like it, since I am particularly proud of it myself. Anywayz, I'll let you guys be the judge of that!!! And I had to make it a two part because it was getting extremaly lengthy...oh well

Three Days Grace made a cameo here. Thanks to LoverofLove for the reference, although it wasn't a direct one. Check out her fic!!!**  
**

For you **_'Chronicles_**' fans, don't worry, It's under construction at the moment!

Thanks to everyone for your support. Please read and review!!!!_**  
**_


	9. Right Through You

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

(Flips through manga chapter) Hey, Rukia isn't in here either! (Through manga away and sniffs)

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Right Through You**_

* * *

After thoroughly rinsing her mouth and popping almost a whole pack of Tic-Tac's, Rukia leaned against the bathroom counter with her cell phone in hand, listening to her friend's complaints about what had to be the most terrible date in the history of bad dates. She couldn't help but think about how she thought her date was going to be the worst ever, but it actually wasn't half bad.

"And the asshole, he actually leaned over and tried to kiss me! To_ kiss_ me! Can you believe that shit! I knew going to the movies was a bad idea"-Tatsuki raged while Rukia was trying hard not to burst in laughter

"Oh come on Tsuki-chan, it couldn't have been that bad"-came Momo's voice. Rangiku sniggered loudly

"Yes, it was. Anyways, how are things with you Rukia?"-

"Oh me, well…It's alright"-she hesitated. Rukia knew her friends long enough to know that they would make a big fuss about everything if she showed herself even remotely comfortable around a guy

"Oh my God that's awesome Rukia-chan!!! I knew you guys would hit it off!"-Rangiku squealed

"You two would look so cute together. I can see it know, Kuchiki and Kurosaki, the King and Queen of rock in a deserted island calling to the masses as they rise to the music and…"-Orihime babbled

"And you haven't been in a decent date for how long again? You deserve it"-Tatsuki ended

Oh so predictable her friends were.

"Listen guys, this isn't even a real date ok? He won a contest, that's all. Besides, I don't even like him like that"-

"But you _like_ him, right?"-Rangiku said. Rukia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose

"Well…yeeeeah, he's bearable"-

"That's all I need to hear"-Rangiku's mischievous tone sent chills down Rukia's spine. Every time Matsumoto Rangiku had her mind set to something, nothing good came out of it.

"Rangiku what?..."-

_Click_

"Hello?"-

"I think she hung up"-Momo said. Rukia groaned

"Oh lighten up Kia-chan, Rangiku won't do anything bad"-said Orihime's hopeful, yet completely naïve voice.

"Right. I gotta go, see you guys on Monday"-

"Bye-bye"-

"Knock 'em dead"-

"Later 'sis"-

After hanging up, Rukia sighed while looking at herself in the mirror. She knew her friends meant well, but she hated feeling pressured. If there was one thing Kuchiki Rukia could not handle well was pressure.

Fixing herself up a bit she walked out of the bathroom, only to find the table were they were sitting empty. Frowning she headed to the hostess stand

"Um, excuse me; do you know where the guy with the loud hair went?"-

"Oh, he's outside miss"-the hostess smiled and pointed towards the door, where Rukia saw Ichigo leaning against her car, his hands in his pockets. She tilted her head. He wasn't bad to look at actually. He was tall and dressed nice…Ok, her friends were definitely messing with her head now. She turned to the lady

"Ok so can I get the check please?"-

"The check?"-

"Yeah, for the food we ate"-Rukia's eyebrow raised in confusion. Was this lady high or something?

"Well miss, the young man paid for everything already"-

"What?"-

Rukia turned and glared at the orange-haired idiot leaning against her car, as if everything was cool. She huffed and puffed while she stomped out of the restaurant, not hearing the nice hostess biding her farewell and inviting them to return

"Hey Kuchiki, it sure took you a while eh? You weren't pucking the ice cream I hope"-

"You idiot. What the hell did you pay the bill for? I won the bet fair and square and here you are trying to be all macho and shit"-

"Whoa relax Kuchiki. Geez, it's only a bill don't get your panties all in a bunch"-

"The states of my panties are none of your business Kurosaki. Why did you pay the bill?"-Why was she getting all worked up over a bill, she didn't know, but somehow she felt that if she was okay with him paying for everything, this would seem too much like an actual date. And he kept looking down at her with that stupid cocky grin of his and there was a funny glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have paid but it just doesn't sit well with me that a girl pays for my stuff, it just isn't my style"-

"Psht, why didn't you say that earlier so I could've ordered more stuff then? I should've sucked your wallet dry"-

"And here I thought you weren't like other girls Kuchiki"-

"Whatever"-

She walked around and got into the car, jamming the keys in. There he was again, acting all arrogant and stuff. This was good though, it reminded her of why she didn't like him. Her feet unconsciously stepped on the gas causing the car to growl under her feet.

There was something cute about this girl when she got mad, Ichigo mused. And man was it easy to get her mad. Her eyes would narrow, causing her long lashes to almost touch her cheeks, and her eyes would turn to a dark purple. And it was funny how her hands would automatically find her hips and her small feet would start stomping the floor impatiently, making her look like a spoiled five year old. Then he realized how he was noticing too many details about this girl. He shook his head and got in the car, immediately regretting it once he felt the engine violently start under him. Looking sideways at the driver, he knew that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to piss her off. Oh well.

"You alright there Kuchiki?"-

"Shut up"- she said in a low, menacing voice. Before he could say anything, her small hands turned the steering wheel violently to the right and the car swiveled dangerously out of the parking space, causing several cars behind her to honk angrily. Ichigo gripped the side of the leather seat and gritted his teeth, hoping against hope that she wouldn't ram the car against a pole

"You might wanna slow down there Kuchiki"-

"What you scared?"-there was a slight touch of sadism in her tone as she spoke, her eyes still glimmering and deep violet. Although he was kind of scared for his life, he couldn't help thinking she looked rather sexy.

"No, not scared, simply thinking that it would be a bummer if the evening ended with both our asses in the slammer. I don't know about you but I would hate having to call my dad and ask him to bail me out."-he sniggered at the thought. Meh, it wouldn't be the first time.

Rukia breathed out, trying to calm herself. A red light approached and she stopped- her hands still on the steering wheel on a death grip. She cleared her throat and put on a sugary smile while turning to Ichigo

"Ok Kurosaki, where to next?"-

Ichigo blinked, and without further ado bursted in laughter. Rukia's eyebrow immediately shot up along with her temper. He continued to laugh and smack his lap. He would stop, take a breath, and continue laughing. Rukia took another deep breath and started counting

"May I ask what's so funny?"-She asked with as much composer as possible. Sensing the evil emanating from the petit girl, he stopped laughing and looked at her, wiping some tears away

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, it's just that, you sounded so fake right now"-

"Fake?"-right, so counting was not working. Her foot slammed the accelerator once again as the light turned green, causing Ichigo to grip the seat once again

"Yeah, fake. You give that same smile to the teachers and to most people at school too. Although you're not like that with your friends. You're usually more mischievous with your friends"- The comment, he noticed, seemed to relax her since she slowed down a bit and her eyes weren't as narrowed anymore. What she did next was even scarier though- she smirked.

"Wow, you seem to notice me a lot. I guess I wasn't wrong about you being a stalker huh?"-

"Maybe you weren't"-

He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she started laughing too, which caused Ichigo to laugh as well. He couldn't help noticing how her eyes would wrinkle slightly in the corners and the dimples in her cheeks. Her laugh was soft, like a child's, and it was as addicting as chocolate.

Several minutes later their laughing died down, leaving them in a somewhat awkward silence. Rukia leaned over and turned on the radio, playing the CD she had left in before. Ichigo sat back and enjoyed the soft glide of the car through the streets.

"I have an idea"-Rukia said, causing Ichigo to turn his head to her

"Hmm?"-

She swirled the steering wheel once again, this time a little smoother, and drove towards the city shores, where the soft sound of the incoming waves made the ambient peaceful and calm. Because Ichigo was new in this town, he'd never seen this part of the city before, and couldn't help feeling stunned by the view. The soft orange rays were reflecting on the ocean's surface, turning the waters a shade of orange-red.

"Welcome to Karakura Beach"-Rukia announced. She parked her car and sighed once she turned the car off. They stayed in silent for a few minutes, until Ichigo spoke again

"So, why are we here?"-

"Well, I like coming here. Come on"-she stepped out of the car and walked in to the sand, Ichigo close behind her. He followed her deep into the beach, almost reaching the water, until she stopped and sat down, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them

"Sit down"-she said, looking up. Ichigo complied and sat next to her, feeling a little weird. The beach was completely deserted except for a couple of seagulls here and there. The entrance was pretty far from the main road so the sound of passing by cars where muffled by the sound of the crashing waves. He noticed how Rukia's eyes had closed and she seemed to be taking in the salty air, her deep intakes of breath only noticeable by the soft rise and fall of her shoulders.

She didn't know why she brought him here. This was her sanctuary, her alone space, the place she came to when things were too crazy and everything seemed to be getting out of control. Maybe for a lack of things to do-it was getting pretty late and her father would probably give her crap for being out late with a boy. Oh well, he gave her crap anyways.

"So, does your family own this beach or something?"-Ichigo asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Rukia turned, smiling

"Oh no, we only own half"-she said sarcastically, then laughed when Ichigo raised his eyebrows

"I'm kidding stupid. No, we don't own the beach I just…like it here. The ocean looks beautiful at night"-she turned her eyes to the waters

"Right. You don't seem like the kind of person who would do these sorts of things"-He said, his eyes on the waters ahead. Rukia huffed impatiently

"You seem to have me all figured out, don't you Kurosaki?"-her eyes were narrowed again, dark violet against the upcoming darkness

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying, you seem, at least at school, like a person who needs to be moving around and stuff. This seems too peaceful"-Rukia raised her eyebrows and snorted

"Well, I am a very active person, true, but I also need some peace and quiet you know, to clear my mind"-she turned her head to the ocean once again, and they stayed in silence for a while, relishing the cool breeze and the quietness of it all.

It was supposed to feel weird or awkward, to be sitting next to this girl, who was the most popular girl in high school and yet seemed to be very down to earth. He thought that she would be whiny and obnoxious, and that she would probably drag him to some weird night clubs or bars. But here they were, sitting side by side, enjoying the soothing sound of crashing waves. Ichigo had to admit that he did think he had her figured out, and she went and turned his perception of her completely around, now, somewhere deep inside, he felt a sudden urge to find out more about her.

"So"-she said after a while, her eyes not looking at him "what about you Kurosaki?"-

"What about me?"-

"Well, what's your story? You came here out of the blue; this new kid and you haven't made many friends and you don't participate in school activities unless it's a classroom thing. Were are you originally from?"-

"From here"- She whipped her head to him so fast her hair stuck to her lip

"What do you mean 'from here'? You mean from Karakura?"-

"Yes, I was born here. We moved when I was nine though because my dad got a job in a hospital in Osaka"-

"Really…so you're originally from here huh? So why did you come back?"-

"My dad"-

Rukia couldn't help noticing how quickly he was answering the questions. He was scowling more than usual and not once had her turned to look at her. She decided to stop asking him stuff, in case she treaded unwelcome territory. She felt him sigh next to her, relaxing into the ground

"Have you lived here all your life?"-he asked. She smiled

"Yeah. Me and my sister were both born and raised here"-

"And your friends?"-

"What about them?"-

"How long do you guys know each other? You all seem pretty close"-

"We are. We've known each other since we're nine. Their all like brothers and sisters to me, those clowns"-she smiled again, her eyes glinting at some memory

"That's cool. The guys seem to be very protective of you, specially the red-head"-Ichigo glanced sideways, trying to catch a reaction. Rukia snorted and laughed, her head tilting back slightly

"Oh Renji, yeah that would be because he's my cousin. The guys apparently made some oath to always look out for us, which is sweet, but we can take care of ourselves"-she flipped her hair back, laughing. Ichigo laughed as well. The air was getting cold and he could feel Rukia shivering slightly next to him.

"Maybe we should go back, it's getting kinda cold"-he suggested, sitting up

"Oh, yeah, we should"-she stood up and dusted the sand of herself. They walked back to the car and drove off in silence, a feeling of comfort between them

A million thoughts were running through Rukia's head, and they were all under the voice of Matsumoto Rangiku. The few men that Rukia has let in her life had all managed to do her dirty. Her last boyfriend, and asshole under the name of Shiba Kaien, had cheated on her with a younger girl, meaning a sixteen year old. She had spent months of depression and low self-esteem, of course no one knew how she was really feeling, except for her sister. And now her she was again, sitting next to a guy who was good looking, funny and smart, who liked the same music as she did and didn't mind a challenge, and she was repelling him like a mosquito. Rangiku's voice reverberated in her head, telling her that she deserved a second chance, that she deserved to be happy. Sighing, she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She would always try to avoid these situations, where she would have to decide her next move. Soon enough, she would be pulling up at his house and they would stay in the car silently, awkwardly. She gulped.

And like a predictable, cheesy cliché, Rukia's car pulled up in front of the Kurosaki residence, she turned it off, and they both sat there, in silence, neither of them looking at the other

"So…"-Ichigo started

"I'll walk you to your door"-Rukia said, or screamed, and practically jumped out of the car

"You don't…have to"-the last words he whispered, since the pint-sized teen was already out waiting for him. He sighed and got out, walking next to her. They reached the door and now, they were standing in front of each other, in silence, neither of them looking at the other

Whose idea was this anyway? Getting out if the car! It SUCKS!

"Um, so, thanks for…you know"-the boy was actually squirming a bit, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. This was making things harder on poor Rukia since he looked oh so cute like that.

"Yeah, no problem"-

"Maybe…I mean, if you would like, maybe we could, um, have some coffee some time"-he had hesitated on the word coffee, not sure if she would go for something like that. His ears had gone a funny red color and he was staring at his feet. She felt herself blush as well- Was he asking her out? On a real date? She seemed to have remained silent for a while, since Ichigo raised his eyes to hers and he looked sort of worried

"I mean, it's fine, if you don't want to…I just thought…I mean…"-

"No"-

"No?"-

"No…I mean not no I wouldn't want to go have coffee with you because I would love to I mean no as in you don't have to apologize for asking or anything"-she said this all in one breath, then finished with a small nervous laugh. Ichigo continued to scowl, his hands now shoved in his pocket

"Ok, so yes?"-

"Yes, what?"-

"Yes to having coffee"-

"Oh…hehe right silly me, yes, I would love to"-she beamed at him and clasped her hands before her, and Ichigo felt something in his stomach-a sudden urge to lean forward. Trying to recall something he had read about Zen and finding a happy place, Ichigo took a deep breath

"Cool. So, I'll see you at school"-

"Sure, see ya"-

More out of impulse than anything else, Rukia stood on the balls of her feet and kissed Ichigo's cheek. She flashed him her most sincere smile and walked to her car, leaving the orange-haired teen frozen on the spot, his face burning red and the feeling of her soft lips tingling on his skin. He watched as the car drove away, leaving him in silence. He smirked, turning the doorknob to his house slowly, his mind far away from his front porch…

Until two bodies suddenly crashed at his feet, and the living room light turned on, revealing his father and Yuzu, who were apparently eavesdropping, and Karin, who was placidly reading a magazine on the couch, her hand on the nearby lamp

"Onii-chan, you're back!"-Yuzu said, trying to cover herself. Her father was in another state of mind

"Ichigo my son! At last has sprouted the seeds of manhood and found himself a beautiful young lady to make his life companion! Oh Masaki-chan, at last! Our house will be blessed by the sounds of small feet very soon!"-Isshin sobbed at the poster of his wife on the wall. Karin shook her head

"Dad, they just went on a date, not to elope. Man, you sure are annoying"-

But Ichigo wasn't listening. He walked up the stairs to his room and laid on his bed, relishing the tingling warmth on his cheek, thinking about the once annoying midget, now turned object of his affection.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been taking too long and stuff, but my internet access continues to be extremally limited. I want to thank you guys for sticking around and showing love! You guys ROCK!!!

Anyways, here we have some progress done. I know, having Renji and Rukia related is kinda weird, but I want him to be a protective figure for Rukia in a non-romantic way, so family was the best way to do that. And Kaien is mentioned as part of Rukia's part...as usual.

Read and review...and hopefully I'll be able to update "_**Chronicles**_" soon!


	10. Accepted

Standard Disclaimer Applies...You know the one where we praise Tite-Kubo for his awesomeness?...Yeah that one

A million thank you's to Mau-chan, who showered me with divine inspiration...credits to Ichigo's new school activity goes to you!

Kuchiki-Kurosaki

Inoue-Ishida

Arisawa-Abarai

Hinamori-Hitsugaya

Coincidence?...I think NOT!

Question...Is it me or that Ashido dude looks kinda hot?...mmmm...

* * *

Chapter 10-Accepted

* * *

Karakura High Bulletin Board

Got any questions or suggestion to make this the best year ever? Write it down and submit your thoughts! Suggestions are read on a weekly basis and questions are answered in the Karakura Gazette.

You think you got what it takes to cheer your team? **Cheerleader tryouts** coming soon! For more information contact Prof. Shihouin or Matsumoto Rangiku

_**The Karakura Gazette**_. Now Hiring

If you're interested in becoming part of the high school newspaper, please contact your classroom president for more information and for inscriptions. The list will be passed to the chief editor and you will be contacted. No previous experience required, but we would like it if you have some literature background.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes as he scanned the bulleting board. It was littered with several colorful looking signs and posters, but a neon-green plastered right in the middle was the one that caught his attention

"Interested?"-

Next to him stood a purple-haired girl, which she had tied up with a red ribbon. Her golden eyes were narrowed as she stepped back and verified the poster she had just pinned

"Maybe, are you the one in charge of the paper?"-Ichigo asked, looking at the board. The girl turned to him and smiled broadly, sticking out her hand

"I'm Tomoko Senna, editor in-chief of the Karakura Gazette and secretary to the president of the junior year Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you"-

"Uh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and…that's it I guess"-he said awkwardly as the girl shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Very well, Kurosaki, if you're interested in becoming part of my staff then get in contact with your class president and he or she will get back to me with the list of applicants from their year. Isn't your president that Kuchiki girl?"- Ichigo nodded –"Ok, so she should have the information. Do you have any literary background?"-

"Uh, yeah some"-

"Like?"-Senna folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, expecting an answer. Ichigo shifted his feet. This girl made him feel uncomfortable

"I have read…you know…some books"-he scratched his head, looking around. He didn't feel like sharing his secret hobby with this girl. Senna huffed

"Obviously books, I wouldn't expect GQ to be considered literary background. Have you read John Donne, Arthur Miller…Shakespeare?"-

"Yeah"-

"Yeah? Yeah you've read them? All of them?"-she couldn't hide her surprise. Usually guys don't read that sort of things

"Yeah, all of them"-

"Hmm, interesting. Well I hope to see your name in the list. See ya around"-She turned and skipped the other direction, entering her classroom. Ichigo sighed and turned back to the poster. He enjoyed reading, but he had never tried writing before. Oh well, something new wouldn't hurt.

At that moment another student walked out of the same classroom. Spotting Ichigo, she made her way there

"Good morning Ichigo-kun"- Momo greeted, pinning a more simple-looking poster on the wall. She stood back to admire the work, just like the other girl had done before. Nodding in satisfaction, she turned to the orange-head next to her

"Morning. And what are you in charge of?"-he asked, wondering if it was some sort of requisite to have an extra-curricular activity in this school. Momo smiled

"Oh I'm not in charge of anything, I don't have the time. This is for the drama club. Hey, are you going to join something? You should join the drama club, its very fun"-

"Uh, right, I was thinking that maybe I should join something, but I don't think theater is my thing"-he said, an amused grin in his face. Momo giggled lightly

"I guess not. Anyways, see you around"-she waved as ran back to her classroom, since the bell had rang for the next period. Sighing heavily, Ichigo followed suit.

His classroom was as noisy as it always was every time their president wasn't around. The guys were huddled in the back and the girls were scattered around, giggling and shrieking madly about something stupid. He walked towards his desk and sat, thinking about where she could be.

"Hello there Kurosaki-kun"-

Ichigo turned at the mention of his name and was almost smothered by a pair of ample bosoms standing right in front of him. Blushing madly, Ichigo pushed back into the wall as much as his desk allowed. The strawberry-blonde before him seem to take no notice of the uncomfortable situation

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, but I'm sure you already knew that, mind if I take a seat?"-she took the chair from Rukia's desk and dragged it next to Ichigo, who was still very red at the ears

"How may I help you?"-Ichigo asked awkwardly, since the girl had propped her head up with her hand and was blinking at him, a lot.

"You now, ever since you came into this school you've been somewhat of a mystery. We don't know where you're from or why you're here. You could be a serial killer for all we know"-she said, although she didn't sound worried at all.

"I'm not a serial killer nor do I have any kind of criminal record, if that's your concern"-he replied, a scowl wrinkling his forehead. Rangiku pouted

"Mmm, ok, although that would've been very interesting. Do you have any diseases?"-

"What?"-

"Is there a history of mental disability in your family?"-

"N, no. Why…?"-

"What about depression? Have you had any suicidal thoughts?"-

"Hells no. I don't see how…"-

"Very good Kurosaki-kun! You might be a good prospect after all"-Rangiku leaned forward and ruffled his hair, her assets dangerously close to his face, which decided to showcase all the shades of red available.

As if heaven sent, the petit president came into the room holding a stack of papers in her arms. Once she spotted her friend and who she was with, her eyebrow shot to the ceiling and a suspicious pink tinged her cheeks

"Kia-chan, hi!"-Rangiku waved, sitting prettily next to Ichigo, whose eyes were stuck on the raven-haired girl. Her hair was pulled back in a twist and several strands framed her face prettily. Rangiku narrowed her eyes and Ichigo gulped. Rukia walked to her desk.

"Good morning Rangiku. Would you mind getting off my chair?"-her voice was low and menacing and her eyes were narrowed, questioning her friend. Rangiku smiled maliciously

"Sure thing"- Rangiku stood up and winked at Ichigo, who recoiled at the action. This girl just jumped him with questions out of nowhere and was acting all weird, considering how she had never spoken to him before.

"What the hell are you doing?"-Rukia hissed at her busty friend once her chair was back into place. Rangiku merely chuckled

"Nothing"-Rukia raised an eyebrow –"I mean it. God, why are you so untrusting of your best friend. I would never do anything to upset you, you know me"-she finished, wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders. Rukia scoffed

"Yes, I do know you, that's why I'm so skeptic. Whatever, listen tomorrow are the cheerleaders tryouts remember? Do you have the list of girls that are trying out?"-

"Uh…no"-

"And why not?"-

"Because I know my wonderful president of a friend has it for me?"-Rangiku asked, smiling hopefully. Rukia shook her head and rolled her eyes

"Of course I do. I swear, your head would me missing if it wasn't attached"-she sat at her desk and started sorting the papers into different piles, giving Rangiku the one for the tryouts. She was about to sort another when someone intercepted the light from the ceiling, causing her to look up

"Working hard there chief?"-

"Hey Kurosaki, you do know I need light to read this right?"-she said with a sardonic grin.

"My bad. Listen, I heard you have the applications for the school paper"-he said nonchalantly, his hands deep in his pockets. Rukia raised a delicate eyebrow

"I might. Why, you're gonna join the high school paper?"-she asked sarcastically, shuffling the papers on her desk. He grinned

"Maybe"-she looked up and their eyes locked for a brief second. Ichigo couldn't help noticing how bright her eyes were and how smooth the skin of her cheeks seemed. His mind went back to the night when she had placed those soft lips on his cheeks, and the blood started rushing to his face again

"Are you ok?"-she asked, frowning. Ichigo coughed lightly and nodded

"Ok. I do have the application, here"-she passed him one of the sheets in the pile before her. "I'm glad you've decided to take part of the high school spirit"-

"High school spirit? What, keep yourself as busy as possible and have no social life whatsoever?"-Ichigo asked sarcastically, a mocking grin on his lips

"Hey, we have a social life thank you very much. No, I mean the involved spirit. I know it's the last year and all but that doesn't mean you have to alienate yourself from everyone"-she said, her eyes back on the papers.

"That's why I would like to join the paper. Are you calling me an alien?"-he asked randomly. Rukia rolled her eyes

"Moron"-

"Midget"-he retorted, causing her to gasp dramatically

"Fruit"-

"Hey, I'm sensitive about my name"-he said in mock hurt. She scrunched her nose

"And I'm sensitive about my height"-

Before Ichigo could reply, the teacher came in, asking for order. Ichigo returned to his desk, not before earning a toothy grin from Rukia, since she had had the last word. He shook his head, smiling slightly.

On the other side of the classroom, there were some peering eyes, having just witnessed a public display of…something.

_**-----------------------0------------------------0--------------------**_

"I told you he liked her"-Rangiku whispered to Tatsuki, whose head was held by her hand

"Only because he's nice to her doesn't mean he likes her. A lot of people are nice to Rukia and you know that not everybody likes her"-Tatsuki deadpanned, her eyes droopy from boredom.

"I know that but didn't you see they way he looked at her. Pure lust my friend. Believe me, I know."-Rangiku said, pointing at her ample chest. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Renji scoffed

"Do you really think Rukia is gonna go for a guy like him? I mean, she's used to guys that are older and more…mature"-he said, his eyes scanning the back of the boy's orange head.

"Age does not mean maturity. Remember the last guy she went out with? College student and what not? Total jerk off; cheated on her and left her with a post-it. I think Kurosaki is a good prospect"-Rangiku explained, folding her arms. The teacher glanced back, looked around and went back to writing on the board

"How'd you know he's a good prospect, you don't even know the guy"-Shuhei hissed, leaning forward.

"That can be arranged"-the busty girl said, grinning.

"What, you're gonna rape him?"-Ikkaku said, causing the guys to chuckle. The teacher looked back again, and they hushed immediately, looking at their notebooks. Once she turned, they went back to talking

"There are other ways of knowing people you know"-Rangiku said, flipping her wavy hair. Renji coughed

"Plah, watch were you flip that thing dammit"-he hissed

"What do you have in mind?"-Tatsuki asked, more to keep herself awake then anything

"Asking"-she answered, as if it was obvious. The guys looked at each other, wondering what kind of devious plan Rangiku had in mind

"Do you guys have something you want to share?"-the teacher asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone turned to look at the group in the back. The guys looked at each other

"Yeah, we were wondering if you could move Madarame because he keeps farting back here and I have a sensitive nose"-Shuhei stated with a dead-straight face. Ikkaku smacked him in the back of his head and the whole classroom erupted in laughter. The teacher simply sighed and called for order once again

_**---------------------0-------------------0---------------------------**_

Lunch couldn't have come sooner for Ichigo. His father was still ranting about the beautiful lady that went to pick him up and didn't let Ichigo have a decent breakfast, so his stomach kept protesting all through the morning period. He was carrying his tray to the rooftop were he usually had lunch with Keigo and Mizuiro when a high-pitched voice called his name

"Yoo-hoo, Kurosaki-kun! Over here!"-

Ichigo turned to find the busty strawberry blonde wave at him from a large table in the cafeteria. With her were the other busty girl and the shorthaired one, and around them were all the guys from the doujo. Rukia's friends. He frowned and looked around him, making sure it was him she was calling

"Don't be silly Kurosaki-kun, it's you I'm calling. Come sit with us"-she beamed at him, and Ichigo couldn't help feeling awkward. Why was this girl inviting him to eat lunch with them all of a sudden? And why were they all staring at him like that? Were they planning some prank? He sat between the redheaded guy and Chad, who acknowledged him with a nod

"Oh come on Kurosaki, relax, it's only lunch. Anyways, we've decided to invite you over because we noticed you usually have lunch by yourself and that's just sad"-Rangiku stated, sipping on her juice box. The raven-haired girl next to him rolled her eyes

"He doesn't eat by himself; he eats with Keigo and Mizuiro. Arisawa Tatsuki by the way"-she announced, glancing at him. Ichigo nodded

"Same difference. So, tell us Kurosaki, what are your intentions with Kuchiki Rukia?"-Rangiku asked

"What?!"-Ichigo almost screamed. Annoyed groans, slapping foreheads and shaking heads, and one or two small giggles accompanied his shock.

"Ran-chan that is such an inappropriate question! Ah, Inoue Orihime"-the other busty girl stated, smiling. Rangiku huffed

"It is not! You obviously like her right?"-she asked Ichigo, her eyebrows raised. He felt the blood rush once again to his ears and he started stammering, until he felt someone place an arm around his shoulders

"Oh come on Rangiku, leave the guy alone. He's gonna think we're a bunch of freaks or something"-Renji said, chuckling, he then pushed Ichigo to him to speak closer "Sorry about this dude, this chick is totally psycho"-

"I heard that asshole"-Rangiku growled. Renji let go of Ichigo and shrugged, starting to wolf down his lunch.

"Please Kurosaki-kun, don't fell like you need to give us any type of explanations. Our friend here just likes to be a little too straight-forward. Izuru Kira, nice to meet you"-the blonde introduced himself. Ichigo was getting a small twitch in his temple

"I don't need to give you any explanations because there is nothing to explain! What is with you people? Do you always kidnap people and ask them inappropriate questions or am I just the joke of the day?"-He shot a glare at Rangiku, who merely continued to sip on her juice

"No we don't do this all the time, although it would be fun now that you mention it. Hisagi Shuhei"-the guy next to Renji introduced himself, a mischievous grin on his face –It's just that our friend here is feeling a little to over-protective of her _mon ami_"-he narrowed his eyes at Rangiku, who stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo sighed

"But why?"-his questioned lingered around them for a while, and no one dared to answer. The girls were looking at the table while the guys looked at each other. It was the guy sitting next to the bald one who broke the ice.

"I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika. The reason why, Kurosaki-kun, is that we've seen our friends heart get broken once and we really don't want to see her go through that again"-

Ichigo felt his curiosity rising. A million questions threatened to blurt out but he decided to take it one at a time

"By whom?"-he asked, looking around the table. It was Renji who answered with a growl

"By an asshole called Shiba Kaien. I swear if the idiot wouldn't have left Karakura I would driven his skull into a wall"-

"He was, well is, a college student who Rukia went out with for about a year. They were together for her entire junior year while he was a college freshman. It was kind of arranged since their parents knew each other but, she liked him so it was ok"-Tatsuki continued the story. Rangiku took were she left off

"They were so cute together and Rukia was not like she is now. She wasn't so guarded and cold all the time-well sometimes, I mean she is a Kuchiki. But she used to smile more and laugh more…"-

"And then he cheated on her, the bastard"-Ikkaku continued, "Found himself a younger piece of ass and kicked Rukia to the curve. You wanna know how she found out?"-

"How?"-Ichigo asked, his voice low with curiosity

"In a fucking post-it!"-Renji bellowed, slamming his hand on the table "He didn't even have the balls to tell her in her face. Momo found it first and she tried to hide it but, that girl doesn't know how to lie, so when Rukia found out…"-

"Everything changed"-Orihime continued. –"Rukia isn't one to cry openly to anyone, not even us, but you could tell she was depressed. She took on almost every activity she could. She would spend hours in the doujo, then she would take dancing lessons, then she would practice the piano, then she would come here and do whatever the teachers asked of her. It took her asthma to get out of control for her to stop"-she sighed heavily –"She spent three days in the hospital. After that Rukia became the girl you see today"-she ended

Ichigo was looking at the table after hearing about the petit girl's past, and for some reason, he felt like looking for that Kaien guy and punching him in the gut. He looked up and around that table at how everyone was spaced out, reminiscing on old memories.

Suddenly Orihime gasped, causing everyone to look up

"Come on guys, getting depressed isn't going to help anyone. We can't let her see us like this, or she'll start worrying about us. We need to cheer up"-

"You're right Hime-chan!"-Rangiku beamed, punching the air. A mischievous look took over her features once again

"So Kurosaki, I think you can help us bring the old Rukia back"-

"How do you figure?"-he asked, not liking the sudden attention he was getting

"Well for one, I've noticed how you guys talk to each other"-she counted down

"We insult each other"-he corrected

"Exactly! She only talks like that to people she's comfortable with. With all that bantering I'm sure the old Rukia will re-surface in no time"-she stated. Everyone around the table nodded approvingly.

"Hold on, why would you assume that I would be interested in bringing her old self back? Why do you assume I even care?"-he asked hopelessly. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. Orihime giggled lightly

"Let's just say we know, ok?"-Rangiku said. She clapped her hands together. Ichigo gulped. Was she saying he was obvious?

The bell rang and everyone started to stand up and getting ready to return to class. The girls were talking amongst themselves while the guys started talking about the doujo and some new techniques with Ichigo, who was in the middle. The orange-haired guy started wondering when had he become part of this insane group, although he had to admit it wasn't half bad.

Rukia was walking down the hall to her classroom when she heard her friends laughing, and talking as loudly as usual. What almost caused the papers in her arms to slip off was to see Ichigo, casually walking and talking to Renji, Shuhei and Ikkaku. She frowned and walked up to her girl friends

"What the hell is going on?"-she asked the three of them while looking at the group of boys.

"What do you mean?"-Rangiku asked innocently. Rukia narrowed her eyes at her

"Did you guys have something to do with that?"-she asked, pointing at the guys. The girls shook their heads

"So they're just cool with him? Just like that?"-she asked incredulous. The girls nodded. Rukia looked at them for a while before returning to her desk, where she couldn't help staring at the group. There he was, talking and laughing with them. She smiled lightly.

"Oi, Kurosaki, one more thing"-Renji said, huddling closer. Ichigo leaned in his ear

"Don't tell Rukia we told you all of that ok? You know how she can hold a grudge"-

"Don't worry about it"-Ichigo said, giving him a thumbs up.

Returning to his seat, he turned his head to look at the raven-girl sitting next to him, who was concentrating over a manga. Some hairs fell over her eyes, which she tucked behind her ear. He couldn't picture her sad and broken, she always seemed so determined and confident. He then remembered what the cause of her change was and he felt his blood boil. He wanted to go over to her and tell her to forget that guy.

She suddenly looked up and at him. Instead of looking away, he decided to grin at her, and noticed how her cheeks tinged a pretty pink

"Are you staring at me Kurosaki?"-she asked

"Maybe. Does it bother you?"- He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him

"Whatever"-

"That wasn't a no"-he said, the sardonic grin still on his face. She shook her head

"Listen wise guy, I have some good news for you"-

"Really? And what would that be?"-Rukia passed him a sheet of paper. It was an acceptance letter from the Karakura Gazette

"Congratulation, you are now part of the high school news paper"-she said.

"Thanks"-

Looking at the paper in his hands, Ichigo couldn't help thinking how things had changed. Glancing at Rukia, who was immersed in her manga once again, he thought that maybe taking on her friends little mission wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey peeps...here I bring you a nice and lenghty chapter. Hope you guys like it because I had so much fun writing it!!

A few new characters mentioned here. Since Senna was never given a last name, a gave her Tomoko, which means Tornado in kanji. I just though it was fitting you know? Watch out for her because I did mention her for a reason...buaahahaha

Again, a million thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed!! You guys are awesome!!!!...

Some rantings...warning for manga spoilers!!!:

OMG!! Kenpachi is the freakin' man! I just love how he jumps into stuff!!! I'm so glad things are starting to get interesting. And we get to see Rukia again!!! Woot woot!!!! I can't wait for the next manga!!!

I'm going to an anime convention this weekend in my country! I'm so psyched!!!! I love cosplayers and I intend of abusing my camera!!!! I wanted to cosplay myself but didn't have enough time...oh well, there's always next year!!!!


	11. Opening Up

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

I've got cultural facts! I never thought I would, but here you go!

Nakanoshima: also known as, 'Lark in the Parks' is an all-day, outdoor, free music festival at Kenzaki Park in Osaka organized by founder and local resident Joe Wade. I just assumed in this story that Karakura would be close to Osaka…jiji

Shikahushou: I'm sure you guys know what this is, but in case you don't, it's the name of the shinigami's robes. In this story, I used it as their kendo uniforms

Seventeen Magazine: Yes, they have that magazine in Japan, and it's highly popular amongst teenagers and young women for their fashion tips and celebrity gossips. Much like the American one.

* * *

_** Chapter 11: Opening up**_

* * *

"Ok everyone, welcome to The Karakura Gazette. I am Tomoko Senna and I will be your editor in chief. Today I will be handing you your assignments. You all have a week to fulfill them and I want them on my desk first thing Monday morning, understood?"-

There was a general assent as the purple-haired chief smiled down at them from her standing position at her desk. She jumped down and started calling out their names, passing them small post-its with their assignments.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"-she called out, looking at the orange-haired boy leaning against a desk at the back. Ichigo sighed and walked up to the girl

"Here you go. I gave you an easy one, since it's your first time"-she said, handing him a post-it. Ichigo frowned as he looked at the sticky yellow paper. It said 'Kenzaki Park. Osaka. Saturday 8:00 pm'

"What's this?"-

"It's a concert. Well, not really, more like a festival. I would usually take those myself, but since you seem to have some knowledge in music, I thought I would leave this to you"-she placed her hand on her hips and grinned. Ichigo sighed. His first assignment. He was just hoping he wouldn't blow it.

It was already 3:00 pm and he was going to be late for his kendo classes. Damn these kimono uniforms with these white sash thingies. He could barely run right with these things. Once he reached the doujo, he skidded in front of the tatami door and slid it open

To find the room empty

"What the…?"-

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, you're here"-Ichigo turned his head to find the white-haired Ukitake-sensei walking up to him. He noticed how the sensei wasn't wearing the usual black uniform, but was actually wearing normal street clothes

"Uh, I thought there was class today"-Ichigo said, scowling. The teacher raised his eyebrows

"Oh, you didn't know? The kids asked for a day off so they could practice. They're all upstairs in the music room. I'm sorry if you weren't notified before. Look at the bright side, you can catch up on your studies"-he added brightly, before heading back to his office. Ichigo sighed. He could go back home and study, since they were having that math test soon. He was making his way out when a sudden noise from upstairs caught his attention

"Renji you freakin' idiot! Do you know how much that shit costs? Keep you're ugly monkey face away from my guitar!"-the voice that he assumed to be Shuhei's boomed from upstairs, along with the sound of drums and microphone feedback.

"Monkey face? I'll show you monkey you tattooed freak!"-came Renji's voice. Ichigo snorted. His feet started carrying him upstairs when the microphone feedback became a loud shrill noise, causing him to stop and cover his ears. He heard the loud groans and protest from the people upstairs

"Stop playing around you two and let's get to practicing. We don't have all day"-Rukia's voice resounded through the whole building, amplified by the microphone. Ichigo smirked and continued walking upstairs.

Once he reached the third floor, he stopped as he saw the youngest Kuchiki with her back to him. She was holding on to the stair rails as if for dear life and she was clutching a small cell phone so near to her ear he thought it was going to leave a mark

"Aha, aha, yes, yes. No, there's no problem. So, is that's a yes?"-there was a sharp intake of breath "ok, thank you, thank you so much"-Momo closed the phone and exhaled deeply. After a few seconds in which she seemed to calm herself, she turned and found Ichigo standing there. Her face then broke into a wide smile and Ichigo almost took a step back. She then let out what had to be the loudest screech he had ever heard in his life. He would've covered his ears if he hadn't been tackled into a bear hug by the small ballerina

"I got it, I got it!!! I can't believe it! They called me, they called me!!! Oh my God, my mom is going to flip!!!"-she was now jumping around, holding both of Ichigo's hands. He tried to smile, although it came out more like a grimace. He was going to be tackled one more time when the door opened and Renji came out, looking around worriedly

"Hey Momo, is something…uff"- The redhead was suddenly tackled by a mass of brown hair and pink ribbons. Giggling madly, she took his hands and started jumping around, causing Renji to jump with her

"What.The.Hell.Is.Your.Problem?"-He asked as they jumped- a look of utter confusion on his face. Ichigo had to summon all is self-control not to roll on the floor in laughter. Momo suddenly let go of his hands and ran into the room and both boys could hear another shriek of surprise. Apparently, she had caught her sister. Renji scratched the back of his head and turned to Ichigo

"Hey man, what're you doing here?"-he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ichigo decided not to crack jokes on the redhead since apparently his little cousin had already damaged his pride enough. Instead, he opted to dust off his black robes

"I was going to the doujo, but _someone_ forgot to tell me there was no classes today"-he directed a glare at the redhead, who continued to scratch his head and look away

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry dude. Anyways, why don't you chill for a while? Everyone is here"-he walked in to the room, leaving the door open for Ichigo, who walked behind him a few seconds later

Ichigo had seen the room before, but only through a slight crack of the open door. Once inside, everything was very different. The walls were all covered in a blue, cushioned material, which he assumed was for soundproofing (although closing the doors would work to, he thought). He saw the guitars hanging on the walls along with a bunch of posters of famous rock bands and of themselves. Ichigo saw one on the center with Rukia in the middle, wearing a scandalously short black dress and equally scandalous black boots. Her head was tilted innocently to the side and her lips were slightly parted in a very inviting manner. She was standing, her hands on her hips. The other guys from the band sat around her, dressed in black. The word 'The Shinigami' was written on gothic letters above their heads.

Looking around, Ichigo saw all the girls in a circle, hugging each other and shrieking loudly. Rukia and Momo were in the middle, hugging each other tightly and laughing. Rukia then let go of her sister and walked to the middle where the microphone stood. With a wide smile, she adjusted it to her size

"Listen up guys, I have very important news to give"-everyone turned to the raven-haired girl. Her azure eyes caught sight of Ichigo, and she waved at him. He nodded back with a small grin

"So, you guys know that my little sister here is a beautiful model right?"-the guys started whistling and cat calling, causing Momo to blush. Rukia rolled her eyes, her smile never leaving her face

"Well, she just landed a huge deal. Kuchiki Momo will have a seven page spread in Seventeen Magazine for the upcoming issue!"-the whole room erupted in applauses and sheers, especially from the girls, who were more acquainted with the magazine. Momo curtsied and bowed playfully as everybody offered their congratulations.

"Hey Kurosaki, didn't expect to see you here"- Ichigo turned to find Rukia behind him, the smile still lingering on her lips. Only then did he notice what she was wearing. Her black jeans hugged her petit frame tightly and hung at her hips. The big belt around her accentuated her hips and the heels on her boots made her legs longer. She wore a white t-shirt tucked in, which also happened to be tight. He raised an eyebrow at the small bunny imprint on the shirt

"Chappy?"-he questioned incredulously. Rukia placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side

"What about it?"-she asked, daring him to say something about her favorite character. He put his hands up in mock surrender and shook his head.

"Good. Why are you in the doujo uniform?"-

"I didn't know there weren't any classes today. Hey, cool pictures"-he pointed to the posters on the walls of the group. There was one in a corner of the band in a concert and another one of all of them in their black shihakushou, holding their katanas.

"Oh thanks. My mom has a friend who's a photographer, so he did us the favor. So, are you sticking around for band practice?"-she asked. No, he shouldn't stay. He was behind in some of his homework and he had to study

"Yeah, why not"-he replied, walking to where the others were gathered. He sat next to Momo, who was chatting and giggling on her cell phone. In his distraction, he failed to notice the curvaceous figure of Rangiku sit next to him

"Well hello there, Kurosaki-kun"-Ichigo almost jumped after hearing the strawberry-blonde's voice so close to his ear. He breathed out and scowled

"Don't do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack"-he scowled, scooting away from the busty girl. Rangiku pouted

"Aww come on, don't be so cold Kurosaki. Anyways, why are you wearing your shihakushou?"-A small vein popped in Ichigo's temple. He simply growled and decided not to answer. Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. This kid was definitely weird

The guys took their positions before there instruments, except Rukia, who stood before the microphone. They were giving each other instructions (more like yelling) and they were deciding what song to practice

"How about 'Frozen'?"-said Renji, twirling the sticks on his fingers

"No, how about 'Passion and the Opera'"-suggested Shuhei

"Can we just play?"-whined Ikkaku, strumming his guitar

"I suggest we practice with 'Candles'"-Uryuu said, adjusting his glasses

"Are they always this indecisive?"- Ichigo asked out loud. Everyone nodded

"Enough. We're practicing with 'It's the Fear'. OK?"- Rukia finally put her foot down. After a few more whining and protest, they succumbed to the petit raven-haired singer, since it was her the one singing after all.

_It waits for the day I will let it out._

_To give it a reason, to give its might_

_I fear who I am becoming_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within._

_I can no longer restrain it_

_my strength it is fading_

_I have to give in._

No matter how many times he's heard her singing, Ichigo couldn't help getting surprised by her amazing voice and her movements. The way she held the microphone and how her eyes would flutter closed as she sang.

"Hey, are they practicing for something?"-Ichigo asked Momo, who was looking at her sister dreamily.

"Nakanoshima"- she said. Her eyes then glanced at Ichigo and she noticed he was looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Nakanoshima? Didn't you come from Osaka?"-she asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes

"Of course I know about it, I'm just surprised, I guess. Nakanoshima is a pretty big event"- Momo nodded proudly

"Yes it is, and the guys have been working hard to get a spot there. It wasn't easy, but they finally had one of the event organizers listen to one of their demos. They recently received the call letting them know they were in!"-Momo smiled happily and returned her eyes to her sister. Ichigo followed suit. These guys seemed pretty serious.

Nakanoshima, Osaka. Where was that again? He pulled the post-it out of his pocket. It said Kenzaki Park. Wasn't the Festival in that park?

_Hold down your head now,_

_just let me pass by._

_Don't feed my fear,_

_if you don't want it out._

_I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing all beauty within._

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_my strength it is fading,_

_I have to give in._

"Oh that's so cool! You can even have an exclusive interview with a band from the festival! It's so great you're going too Ichigo-kun!"-Momo chirped once he told her about the coincidence. It's not like he needed an excuse to be there, he was going regardless, but it was a good idea to have his assignment done and have fun at the same time.

_Long ago it came to me_

_and ever since that day,_

_infected with its rage_

_but it ends today._

_(It's the fear)_

_Fear of the dark_

_It's growing inside of me_

_That one day will come to life._

_(Have to save)_

_To save my beloved_

_there is no escape_

_because my fate is horror and doom._

Once the practice was over, the guys decided to go have some pizza together. They all went to a small pizza parlor and put together almost three tables (much to the owner's displeasure) and order all types of pizzas. Shuhei stood up and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. He raised his plastic cup and put on a solemn face

"Let's have a toast, for the imminent success of The Shinigami's. May we have a rocking time and kick those pansies ass"-

"Cheers!"-they all chorused and they drank their sodas. The spent the rest of the evening chatting loudly and making jokes, causing the poor Momo to blush profusely and Rukia to smack them (Shuhei) upside the head. As the sun started setting, Momo received a call from her friend, Hitsugaya, and she said goodbye to the group.

"Well, I guess I should go to. I need to continue practicing my vocals"-Rukia said, standing up. Renji gave Rangiku a look, and she nodded

"Oh, Kia-chan, you can't leave by yourself, its dangerous"-she exclaimed. Rukia arched an eyebrow

"What are you talking about? I walk through here almost everyday"-

"Yeah but not at this time. Kurosaki, why don't you go with her"-Ichigo noticed everyone looking at him, waiting for his answer. Rukia looked annoyed, huffing and with her arms crossed. Well, he supposed he could handle an annoyed midget, but not an entire group of disgruntled, overprotective friends. He sighed

"Yeah I can go with you, I'm leaving anyways. I mean, if that's ok with you?"-he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rukia sighed

"Sure, whatever. Good night guys"-

"Good night!"-they chorused, sniggering lightly. Ichigo sighed in defeat

They both walked side by side, silently. Rukia seemed upset about something and Ichigo really didn't want to ask, in case she decided to direct her anger at him. Finally, she decided to break the silence

"You didn't need to agree, you know"-

"Hmm? Oh, it doesn't matter. It's not out of my way anyways"-

"Right. It just seems that my friends have been very eager in getting you alone with me lately. I wonder why?"-she asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Ichigo gulped. This girl was way to analytical

"You think? Nah, besides, it's not like I need an excuse to be around you"-he glanced at her and noticed two bright patches of pink on her cheeks. Rukia rolled her eyes

"You're such a moron"-she couldn't help smirking. Why was she smirking? He was so lame! Ok, back to 'Kuchiki-stoic-face'.

"Your sister told me you guys are gonna be in that festival"-Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence. Rukia nodded

"Yeah. I'm very excited. We've been trying to get in there since our Junior year. I'm just worried about the date"-she added as an afterthought. Ichigo scowled

"What about it?"-

"Well, my dad is expecting me to start filling applications for college and, well, I've already started doing that, but he also wants me to go to interviews and to dinners with former alumni. It's just so stressful"-she sighed deeply and Ichigo couldn't help noticing how tired she seemed. He remembered how her friends told him she tended to over-work herself. He also remembered how Momo said their father wasn't fond of Rukia's interest in music

"You think your father won't let you go?"-he asked.

"Oh I'll go, regardless of what he says. I have my mom on my side. That's not really my problem"-Ichigo raised his eyebrows. He couldn't help noticing how uncomfortable she seemed talking about this. Then again, she wasn't stopping.

"So what is the problem?"-he asked, trying to get her to talk. Her saw her open her mouth, then close it again and shale her head

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, this is me"-they had reached the long fence of the Kuchiki estate. She punched some numbers and opened the small door

"Thank you for walking with me"-she said, smiling lightly

"No problem"-he replied. Rukia made to turn to leave

"Hey Kuchiki"- Rukia turned at the mention of her name, and found Ichigo standing there, a grin across his face and his normal scowl. How did he manage to grin and scowl at the same time?

"Don't let your old man get to ya. If music is what you like, then go for it"-he waved and walked away, leaving Rukia to look at his retreating back, smiling.

Once she reached her house, Rukia walked up to her sister's room. She found Momo staring at her laptop, chatting.

"Momo?"-The young Kuchiki squeaked and turned on her chair

"Rukia-nee, you scared me. When did you get here?"- Rukia narrowed her eyes and leaned against the door, her arms across her chest

"Just now. Can I ask you something?"-

"Sure, what is it?"-

"Did you ever talk to Kurosaki about me? About how dad doesn't like me singing?"-

Momo gulped. This was not good.

Not good at all

Rukia slowly closed the door behind her and walked to her whimpering sister. Momo could only shake her head

When caught in a lie, deny, deny, deny

Of course, that didn't really work where Kuchiki Rukia was concerned.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Oh, poor Momo, she's gonna get it now! Hehe. Anyways, thank again to everyone who has added me to their favorite and what not, and to those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome!!!

Soon we'll see more of the parents and more IchixRuki moments! Yay!!!

Music featured in today's story

It's The Fear. Within Temptation. The Silent Force...I picked that song because it's like Rukia is singing to Hollow Ichigo, don't you think?

Frozen and Candles also belong to Within Temptation. Passion and the Opera belong to Nightwish


	12. On The Future and Family Get Togethers

_**Standard disclaimer applies**_

Hey guys!! I know, I know...where the hell I've been? It's been a while and I hope there's still people willing to read this! I wrote this chapter on a whim and I hope it came out right. I dubbed it "The Family" chapter. Thank you for sticking around!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 12: On The Future and Family Get-Togethers **_

* * *

As it was tradition in the Kuchiki manor, the family members were to sit every night together at seven for dinner, without exception. Of course, through the course of the years, the rule had been bent to the convenience of the daughters or the demands of the mother- but once in a while, the Kuchiki patriarch would put his foot down and demand his wife and daughters to sit at the table and leave whatever activity they might be engaging at the moment. 

That's were we find Rukia, huffing impatiently and tapping her foot anxiously under the table, wondering why, of all nights, her dear father had decided he wanted to have dinner with the whole family tonight. Her mind was reeling with all the things she needed to take care of and she couldn't afford taking a break. Her mother gave her a small look, her eyes questioning her about her impatient foot tapping. Rukia stopped, only to have her fingers drum the table instead.

From across her, Momo was eating her dinner quietly. The corners of her eyes were moist from the tears of pain that had escaped her eyes when Rukia had dropped her modeling portfolio on her head earlier. That thing was thick with pictures from three years ago, for crying out loud! She sighed. Well, it had taken her nee-chan long enough to find out.

Kuchiki Hisana was a quite and delicate woman. She always had a sweet smile on her face and her eyes were warm and gentle. She never raised her voice and always seemed to have the answer to everything. How this fragile-looking woman was able to put up with the cold and demanding demeanor of Kuchiki Byakuya, _and_ run an international house of high couture, no one really knew. No one but her daughters, of course.

At that moment, Hisana was sending her daughters what she called eye-signs

Hisana narrowed her eyes

Rukia raised her eyebrows

Hisana glances at Momo

Rukia rolls her eyes

Momo looks sadly at her mother

Hisana stares questioningly at Rukia "_what did you do to your sister?"-_

Rukia looks to the side _"nothing"-_

Momo huffs _"liar!"-_

Hisana raises her eyebrows _"Rukia?"-_

Rukia rolls her eyes. Again. _"Ok, ok, it was me. I gave her that bump"-_

Hisana sighs lightly and smiles _"apologize then"-_

Rukia glares at Momo, who recoils _"I'm sorry"-_

"_Rukia, like you mean it"- _Hisana continues to smile. Rukia sighs heavily

"_I am truly sorry I dropped your modeling portfolio on your head for you being such a big mouth to the last person I want my personal life disclosed to. Really, I'm so sorry"- _Momo could almost sense the sarcasm dripping from her sisters unspoken words, but she smiles nonetheless.

Byakuya is not an insensitive man, as much as everyone else says otherwise. He is fully aware of his wife's means of communicating with their daughters in that non-spoken way. He had learned that his eldest seem to take after him the most, and this kind of unspoken way of speaking was the best approach to get through her. And because she seemed to have inherited most of his personality traits (for better or for worst, his brother-in-law had joked once), he expected her to take on the same educational path he had.

Kuchiki Rukia was expected to become a successful lawyer one day.

"So girls, how was your day?"-Hisana started, finding her daughters issue resolved. The sisters stopped glaring at each other (well, one glaring, the other cowering) and perked up in attention.

"It was very good. I finally received a call from the magazine publishers"-Momo chirped, always being the one to jump into conversations. Hisana's smile brightened

"Really? What did they tell you?"-

Momo went off on a detailed step-by-step on how the conversation went down. Rukia rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousand time. She shook her head lightly at her sisters over enthusiasm, and in the process, caught her father's slightly narrowed eyes. Uh-oh, here we go.

"Rukia, we have matters to discuss concerning your future"- Byakuya stated after Momo finished speaking. Rukia gulped

"Yes father?"-

"Remember I had told you about meeting with former alumni in order to gain good references for your applications?"-he asked, not looking at her as he read a newspaper

"Yes?"-

"I was able to arrange a lunch for this Saturday with the Sonomiya family. Both husband and wife attended the Tokai University and they expressed their interest in meeting you"- Rukia couldn't help a small gasp escape her lips. She eyed her mother desperately

"Tokai? Isn't that in…Tokyo?"-

"Yes it is. It's the same university I attended and I know you will do just as well"-he stated, this time his eyes on Rukia. The raven-haired girl simply nodded, looking at her plate.

Tokyo. That was so far away from home and from her friends. And God she so didn't want to be a lawyer. She had seen all the law books her father kept in the library. They were huge and boring and held no interest to her whatsoever. Why oh why did they not have an older brother?

Hisana was well aware of Rukia's intentions for her future. She knew her eldest didn't want to follow her father's steps and of her fixation to music. Ever since Rukia was a little girl, Hisana knew she would be a performer. It hurt her to see her daughter struggle between her father's wishes and her own, but she was caught in the middle. Hisana had decided it was best to let Rukia stand up to her father on her own and tell him of her desires for her future. All she could do was silently support her daughter as much as she could.

"Oh and honey, don't forget about this Sunday"-Hisana finally said after her husband's announcement. Both sisters looked at her mother

"What's this Sunday?"-Rukia asked

"You're aunt and uncle are coming over, remember? Last month it was in their house, so this month we are hosting it"-Hisana said. Momo nodded, finally remembering while Rukia snickered to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Renji

The Abarai family was the exact opposite to the Kuchiki's. If the Kuchiki family were a comforting and peaceful color of pink and peaches, the Abarai family would be a loud mess of hot pink and red. Hisana's sister, Hanako, married a successful businessman under the name of Abarai Ryuichi, who happened to be exuberant and loud, much to the sisters' content and to Byakuya's dismay. Getting the two men together was always something worth seeing.

The young ones, though, never looked forward to these get-togethers. Mainly because the parents would always start talking about their kids achievements, and Renji would always come short to the great Kuchiki sisters. At the end, Renji would leave depressed and Momo would be left feeling extremely bad for her cousin. Rukia then was left with damage control and she would have to dedicate a whole week to cheer her cousin back up. It was just too much work.

"I had forgotten about that"-Rukia said, fiddling with her napkin.

**--------0------------0-----------------**

Ichigo was trying not to snort at the pouting redhead next to him. Renji had been in a foul mood all morning and not even the prospect of lunch seemed to have cheered him up. Now that the boys were all sitting at the roof, he was just sitting against the fence, his arms behind his head and his bento next to him, untouched.

"Holy crap, Renji hasn't opened his bento. It's the end of the world as we know it!"-Shuuhei exclaimed, holding his chopsticks up for dramatic effect. They guys laughed and sniggered while Renji simply growled

"Shut up!"-he spat, smacking the joker upside the head. The guys laughed again and Renji returned to his position.

"Really Renji, you've been brooding all day. Are you ok?"-Kira asked.

"I'm not brooding alright. I've been thinking that's all"-

"Thinking? Since when do you think before you eat?"-Ikkaku asked, a shrimp hanging from his lips. Yumichika shuddered at the sight.

"I think all the time baldy!"-Renji barked, obviously getting frustrated. Ikkaku glared at him menacingly while the guys chuckled once again. It was fun to poke at Renji when he was brooding

"Ok, ok, so would you mind telling us what you're thinking about, because you look ridiculous with that face"-said Uryuu, adjusting his slipping glasses. The redhead sighed and sat up. He then started scratching the back of his neck, resembling a sleepy dog

"It's just that…man, I got to go to that stupid family get together on Sunday and I really, really don't wanna"-he whined, finally grabbing his bento and wolfing it down. Everyone except Ichigo gave him a pitying look

"Oh, it's that time of the month huh?"-asked Shuuhei. Renji nodded while chewing. Ichigo raised his eyebrows

"What's so bad about a family get together? It's just your family right?"-his raised eyebrows dropped to a scowl when the guys scoffed and shaked their heads. Yumichika put his juice down gracefully and turned to the ignorant orange head

"Yes, family get togethers are very normal. Ikkaku's family and mine get together all the time. But the Kuchiki-Abarai get togethers are quite…different"-

"How so?"-Ichigo asked. Shuuhei chuckled and patted Renji in the back

"You might wanna call it the Kuchiki/Abarai time to torture their children in front of each other and basket on their failures and achievements party"-

"The what?"-

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up"-Renji grunted, taking a swig of his juice and almost choking on it, partly because Shuuhei was still patting him on the back. Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"I'm still lost. So you're families get together to torture you guys?"-This time Renji snorted loudly

"You guys? No, no, the torture is only received on my end my friend"-

"How come?"-

"Well, remember I said 'basket on their failures and achievements'?"-Shuuhei asked

"Yeah"-

"And you remember who Renji's cousins are, right?"-Ikkaku asked

"Yeah"-

"Damn you're slow. Momo and Rukia are all about achievements dude. In the eyes of the parents, those two can never do any wrong. Renji, on the other hand, seems to never get anything right"-Shuuhei explained, his thumb pointing at the now sulking Renji, whose eyes were narrowed into slits at some random memory.

"Oh. Wow, that sucks. So basically you just sit there and get compared to your cousins?"-Ichigo asked. The guys nodded along with the red head

"It happens once every month. We hadn't had one in a while though since Hisana-san was out of the country. Oh, I can hear it now. They'll start talking about college and the awesome careers and they're memories in college. Then my dad will bring out the topic of me not wanting to go to college and play me the major guilt trip card"- He growled in frustration and pressed his hand on his forehead.

"You told him you don't want to go to college?"-Ichigo asked. Renji sighed

"Yeah. He's been yapping about me attending business school and I told him that I wanted to continue doing music. Of course that didn't settle well with him at all"-

"So, you guys are all going to pursue the whole rock band thing?"-Ichigo asked the guys he knew were in the band. They nodded

"Ok, that's cool, but what about Kuchiki?"-he asked. Renji looked up at him

"What about her?"-

"Is she planning to do the same?"-

"Of course"-

"But does her father know about it?"-

"Aha! Therein lies the problem my friend"-Renji exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm

"My dear cousin hasn't expressed her feelings to her daddy. The man still thinks she wants to go to law school. She has me sitting there like a fool taking all the heat while she sits prettily with her sister. I know she doesn't do it on purpose but…"-he sighed again, leaning back into the fence. Ichigo scowled

"Why doesn't she tell her dad though? What's the big deal?"-The guys looked up at him like he was crazy and then scoffed and shook their heads again

"Have you ever meet Kuchiki Byakuya?"-Shuuhei asked. Ichigo shook his head

"Tsk, thought so. That man is the scariest person in this planet. He isn't the fiercest lawyer in Japan for nothing my friend. Where'd you think Rukia learned how to glare?"- Kira explained. Renji nodded

"Yeah man, there ain't anything that man can't find out. It's like he reads peoples minds and shit. I don't blame Rukia for not telling him, he'll probably combust. Luckily for her he's blind when it comes to them two"-Renji said, closing his eyes

Ichigo was extremely curious. He remembered when Momo had told him about her father not liking the idea of Rukia singing. Of course the idea of Rukia not being able to speak her mind freely never crossed her mind. She always was the one to stand up to anyone in any situation, that's why she was class president. Her father must be really scary then.

**--------0----------0-------------**

Rukia examined her white summer dress before her mirror, fixing the black sash under her chest and arranging the bow. She started brushing her hair and hade it made up into a twist, leaving the shorter strands fall around her face, framing it. She was applying some lip-gloss when a frustrated Momo walked into her room and trotted to the closet

"May I help you?"-Rukia deadpanned

"Where is my pair of red Prada's Rukia?"-Came Momo's muffled voice from the closet. Rukia smacked her lips

"Which ones?"-

"The pumps!"-Momo shrieked, a pair of boots dangling from her hands. Rukia turned, her lips pouted in thought.

"Mmmm, you mean these?"-she asked while she her gave her sister the foot-model pose, her small feet clad in red Mary Jane's. Momo huffed

"Rukia! I was gonna wear those today!"-Momo wined, throwing the boots back in the closet. Rukia shrugged and turned back to the mirror, inspecting her dress once again

"Not anymore. Consider it payback for being such a big mouth"-Momo rolled her eyes

"And what was the bump for?"-

"Venting my frustration for having such an indiscreet sister"-Rukia deadpanned, turning to her sister once again, leaning against her boudoir. Momo sighed and shaked her head as she continued rummaging the closet

"Geez Rukia, you sound as if I told him some deep, dark secret or something. I only said that dad doesn't like it when you sing, big deal. Is not like it's a lie or anything"-

"He doesn't need to know that kind of stuff, Momo. It's bad enough that I have to sneak around without having people pity on me"-Rukia said, crossing her arms. Momo straightened herself on her position on the floor and looked straight at her sister

"You don't have to sneak around you know"-she said softly. They stayed staring at each other for a second until Rukia broke the contact by sighing and closing her eyes

"I wish it was that easy"-she said softly, her eyes on the floor.

How could she? How could she go up to her father and tell him that all the hopes he had of her becoming a successful lawyer and hopefully taking over the family business were being replaced by loud guitars and crashing drums? Ever since Rukia learned how to read her father had pushed laws into her eyes, having her learn French and English and learn all the Japanese amendments by her 15th birthday. All the while Rukia was going to her friend's house to play with their karaoke machine and her mother and aunt just couldn't resist putting her in whatever talent show might come up. It was natural to her, being on stage and performing, but it also became natural to hide it from her father and to continue indulging him with the idea of her wanting to become a lawyer one day. It never occurred to her that the day would come so soon. Now here she was, 17 years old and almost graduating. The guys had already set everything for their future once they graduated, and they had promised her that they would wait for her. But she couldn't do that to them. She couldn't have them just waiting for her to step up to her father.

Step up. Wasn't that one of the qualities that everyone praised her for? Wasn't she the one that always stood up for herself no matter what the situation was? Why did this have to be any different? What was going to happen when graduation finally came and her father is waiting to ship her to Tokyo?

She couldn't do that to her friends. She couldn't do that to her herself.

Rukia stood behind her sister, who was still rummaging her closet, muttering to herself. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her sides. Feeling a presence behind her, Momo turned to look up at her sister. Her eyebrows scrunched together in worry

"Rukia-nee?"-she called out softly

"You're right Momo. I can't sneak around anymore. This has got to stop"-Rukia said solemnly. Momo's face brightened with a small smile as she stood up and held her sister's hands

"I'll be with you all the way"-she said. Rukia smiled back and hugged her sister, remembering that she was the one person who had gone through the hardest times with her, and glad on knowing that she was still willing to.

**---------------0-------------0--------------**

When Renji arrived at the Kuchiki mansion, he was expecting many things. He was not expecting to find a trembling Momo, a serious Rukia, a frowning Hisana and a livid Byakuya.

The Kuchiki's turned at the sound of the door being opened and the patriarch turned to glare at the red-headed teenager Renji slightly recoiled

"You"-he said in the iciest most deadly voice Renji had ever heard. He gulped loudly, backing away and trying to hide behind his mother

Man, he really wished he had stayed home today.

* * *

Poor Renji!!! Hahaha, being in the receiving end of a Kuchiki glare is no joke! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Next chapter you'll see the outcome of Rukia's confession. What about the festival? Is it going through? What will happen to Rukia and the Shinigami? Will Ichigo be able to help? Stay tuned and find out!!!! 


	13. Aftermath

**Standard disclaimer applies**

Looks around Hello? Is there anyone there? Oh Hi!! Yup, another chapter to this story! I know, I know, It took me a while to get back but you know how it is. Real life and what not. Anyways, hopefully we'll see more development and more IchiRuki fluff!! Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Aftermath**_

* * *

"Dammit"

Renji gripped his drumsticks tightly in between his fingers, summoning all the little patience he had so the damn sticks wouldn't break in half in his hands. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked around the rehearsal room. Shuuhei was playing some notes on his guitar absentmindedly while Ikkaku tuned up his. Uryuu was going over some notes and would erase a note once in a while, pushing up his glasses along the bridge of his nose.

The red head then turned to the front of the room, where the microphone stood, alone. He sighed again. When had things gotten so complicated?

Well, he knew the answer to that question. He knew when, how, where and why. It scared him to think about it because, if things continued to go the way the were, then the future for The Shinigami was looking very grim

"This is bullshit!"- Shuuhei suddenly exclaimed, ripping an angry note from his guitar. The loud noise made everyone in the room turn to him

"What's your problem doodle-face"-Ikkaku deadpanned, now playing on his own guitar. Said doodle face frowned

"What do you mean 'what's my problem'? It's our problem. We should be rehearsing right now for the festival, not sitting around doing nothing"

"How do you expect to rehearse if our lead singer isn't here?" Uryu asked calmly, looking at Shuuhei over his glasses.

"I don't know, but we should do something. Can't you talk to her dad Renji?"

"Are you fucking loosing your mind? Did all the ink get to your brain cells or something? The man hates me! He thinks it's all my fault-that I'm the one who put all of this into her head" Renji replied, running his fingers through his hair. He blew out some air before sitting up again

"Listen guys, I know right now it seems like there's no hope, but we must have faith in Rukia. She just confronted the scariest man in the whole world who also happens to be her father. We just need to give her some time"

"That's cool and all man I mean, you know we're all standing by her but" Ikkaku stopped strumming his guitar to look at Renji "can we have faith that she's going to be ready for this Saturday?"

The guys all turned to look at the red head, waiting for his answer. No, Renji didn't know if Rukia would be ready for the festival. Normally, when they were preparing for an event, she would be rehearsing everyday, but she hasn't even stepped into the rehearsing room ever since that day. It didn't matter though-he would drag her in there if he had to

"Yeah, she'll be ready"

--

Ichigo didn't bother stifling a huge yawn that came to him as he sat next to his window in the classroom. The warm breeze was making him drowsy and he was drained from trying to come up with clever little articles for the paper. Senna was constantly on him for new information and he was up to his head with news paper clips, books and homework.

However, none of those things were bothering him at the moment as much as the empty seat next to him. He glanced at the empty desk and settled his eyes there, wondering where she could be. In the last couple of days, Rukia had been a bounding hurricane. She would never stay in the same room for more than 10 minutes except for classes, and even then some teachers would pull her out of class for some thing or another. He couldn't remember the last time she had lunch with the group or go to the doujo. And when was the last time she had gone to rehearsal? Wasn't the festival this Saturday?

The bell rang for lunch time and Ichigo slouched his way out, stifling another yawn. Just when he was about to turn a corner, he caught a glimpse of a bun pacing up and down a hall. The nurse's hall.

"No, no, I don't think so. No mom please, you don't have to really, I'll just tell Renji to take her home. Yes she's fine; you know how she hates when people make a fuss about her. Ok…ok bye" with a deep sigh, Ichigo saw Momo close her cell phone with a snap and turn on her hells…to crash into his chest with a squeak

"Oh sorry Momo"

"Ichigo-kun! What…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, her eyes darting from his face to the door behind him

"I saw you here and I was wondering if everything was alright"

"Oh! That's nice of you. Yes, yes I'm fine, everything's fine" she nodded enthusiastically, causing Ichigo to scowl

"Where's Rukia?" he asked suddenly. He saw the youngest of the Kuchiki's eyes widen and her lips part slightly.

"Uhhh…Rukia-nee? Oh she's…She's…"

"She's in there isn't she?" he asked, pointing to the door behind him. Momo lowered her head in defeat, nodding gently. He was about to turn to the nurse's office when Momo's hand encircled his arm, causing him to stop.

"Ichigo-kun, please. Don't" He turned to glare at her but saw the girls eyes lowered, worry etched on her delicate face. He turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder

"Momo, what's going on with Rukia? Why hasn't she been around lately? I know she hasn't been to rehearsals either. What is it?" Before raising her eyes to meet his, Momo sighed gently.

"Listen, I wish I could tell you but, it's not my place. I already made that mistake once before. What Rukia is going through, only she can tell you. Ichigo-kun, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked suddenly, causing the orange-head to raise his eyebrows. He nodded

"Could you please…take care of Rukia-nee?"

His eyebrows stayed raised as he looked down at her in silence. There was no hesitation in her eyes. She was serious and he understood. It was just as all of Rukia's friends had said. His brows returned to their usual scowl and he grinned slightly

"You don't have to ask" he said. Momo smiled

"Thank you"

--

The doujo was as busy and noisy as usual. Apparently Ukitake-sensei was feeling healthy, so he decided to give the lessons himself. The guys were all showing off their skills while the girls waited for their turns.

"Ahh Kurosaki-san! So glad you decided to join us!" The white-haired teacher greeted happily at a panting Ichigo, who was so out of breath that all he could do was raise his hand as he bended over, trying to catch his breath.

"Ok guys, let's take a little break. Be back in 20" Ukitake-sensei announced, stepping out if the room. The guys relaxed, walking up to Ichigo.

"Yo man, where you in a marathon or something?" Renji asked, his sword resting over his shoulder. Ichigo stood up straight, taking in one last deep breath

"I ran from school. I was doing something for the paper"

"Aha. Get ready then, 'cause Ukitake-sensei is gonna teach us some awesome advanced shit" the red head said excitedly, swing his sword around expertly. Ichigo snorted and walked into the dressing room, finding it empty.

He was suddenly distracted by the soft humming of a guitar that was coming from upstairs. Ichigo frowned, looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out who it was. It couldn't be any of the guys, since they were all out there, and as far as he knew none of the girls knew how to play an instrument.

_Except for Rukia_

He walked out of the room, going towards the stairs. It couldn't be her right? She hadn't been in the doujo all this time, so why would she suddenly come here?

Ichigo reached the landing where the rehearsal room was, and found the door slightly open. The slow and soft sounds of the guitar were drifting out of the room and only then did Ichigo hear a low and melodious voice accompany the music. He slowly stepped into the room, and stood a few feet behind the raven haired girl that was sitting before an open window, her upper body hunched over an acoustic guitar

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

He noticed her voice was a little cracked and there was a small sob in between lines. Her fingers were just numbly stroking the strings as she sang, low and weak. Ichigo was resisting the urge to crouch next to her and just…just…

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

She ended the note with a ragged sigh, setting the guitar down and sitting straight. She took one deep breath and stood up, her fingers lightly skimming the skin of her cheeks. 

She turned to find a pair of ochre eyes boring into her violet ones, causing them to widen in surprise

"Ichi…Kurosaki" she muttered, biting her tongue at the sense of familiarity she felt around him. She noticed his eyebrows furrow and his lip pursue into a thin line

"Rukia" He said, his voice firm. He didn't want to stay in that circle they were in. He needed to move forward, and the mention of her name meant just that. He saw her take in a deep breath and bristle under his intense scrutiny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly. He softened his features

"I heard the music from downstairs so I came up here to check. Where have you been?" he asked suddenly

"I've been busy"

"Bullshit" Ichigo muttered, cutting Rukia off. It was her eyebrows now that were furrowed as she scowled at the orange head before her

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that Rukia. You've been distant all this time and don't tell me it's school because you're always busy with school but that never stops you from having lunch with your friends" Ichigo replied, his eyes hard on hers. He was going to make her talk, no matter what it took

"Don't assume you know me Kurosaki, you have no idea what I've been through" she hissed, taking a few steps forward

"Stop it with the Kurosaki, its Ichigo and no, I don't know what you're going through so why don't you just tell me!"

"Why? Why would you even care? It's none of your business so I would appreciate it if you would just stay out of it" Rukia made to storm out of the room, passing right next to him. She gasped when her wrist was suddenly held and she was spun around, her eyes meeting once again with his fiery ochre's. His hand holding her wrist was the only thing between them

"I know you were at the nurse's office yesterday" he whispered suddenly. Her angry face crumbled and her eyes softened. Her hand went limp in his. She just couldn't understand. Why was he so interested? And why was she so willing to comply?

"Why were you there? Talk to me Rukia" he added after her silence. He was still scowling but his lips weren't strained anymore. He was looking at her almost pleadingly.

"I…was sick"

"Obviously" he said, his grip tightening a little around her wrist. She lowered her eyes to stare at their feet.

"I…had an asthma attack" she muttered. He looked at her curiously

"You have asthma?"

"Yes, ok, I have asthma" she replied defensively looking up at him, to find a playful grin on his face

"What?" she asked

"Nothing it's just…I thought it was something else"

"Something else?"

"Yeah I mean, you don't seem like someone who would have asthma that's all"

"Right, because you have me all figured out right?" she said in a low voice, still looking at him. He smiled

"I'm getting there"

They both smiled and scoffed lightly at each other. Their eyes were still locked with each other and only then did they realize how close they were to each other. Ichigo's hand was no longer gripping Rukia's wrist, but holding her hand gently in the air. Rukia's breathing was slightly hitched and Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips. They both took a deep breath and in a second were ten feet away from each other, their fingers running through their hair nervously

_Was I about to?..._

_Was he going to?..._

"Rehearsal" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed, turning to look at the raven haired girl. She frowned

"What?"

"The festival is this Saturday, so you should be rehearsing" his hopeful face fell once he saw her violet eyes lower themselves

"Oh yeah, the rehearsal" she muttered. Ichigo took a step closer to her

"Rukia?"

"You're right! We should get the rehearsal going. I'll go get the guys" she exclaimed, heading for the door. Before she left, she stopped and turned back to look at Ichigo, a small smile on her face

"Thank you…Ichigo"

Ichigo watched as Rukia left the room. She finally said his name. Grinning with self satisfaction, he headed downstairs to get ready for the doujo. He found Renji in the dressing room changing out if his uniform. Once the red head spotted him, he pounced on Ichigo and trapped him in a bear hug

"Renji what the hell?!"

"It was you wasn't it? You were the one that convinced Rukia to rehears right?" Ichigo couldn't help the grin on his face, although he was blushing slightly. Renji patted him in the back effusively

"Ah man that's great! I can't believe it. And I thought she had been serious about before, but if she's doing the festival, then maybe she didn't change her mind"

"What are you talking about?"Ichigo asked, the grin slowly fading from his face. Renji looked at him, realizing that the orange-head before him was lost

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Rukia told me that, after the festival, she was giving up the whole band thing. She said she was going to Todai and study laws"

Ichigo stood there, remember the look in Rukia's face when he mentioned the festival, and the determination in her face when she said they had to rehears. He scowled

Ichigo really didn't have Rukia all figured out.

* * *

Oh noes!! Is Rukia really quiting her singing? Will the Shinigami be no more? And what about that little moment they had there huh? wink wink

I want to take the time and thank everyone who has reviewed and has stayed with me with this story. You guys are awesome and I promise I wont delay this story so much!! Thank you


End file.
